Vive la compote de pomme!
by Malum-est
Summary: Après une belle histoire d'amour entre Lily et James qui n'en était même pas au courant, Anna qui a peur de la pilosité de Remus,Sirius a qui la Harley va bien...on se demande ce qui va se passer...Rien.Mais sous le soleil du Maroc!
1. God bess Crispin Forwork!

**NOTES SUPER HYPPER IMPORTANTES, SANS ELLES VOUS N'ALLEZ RIEN COMPRENDRE A L'HISTOIRE !**

Tchalalalala...

Bonjour petites gens ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'ai pas abandonné celle de « Loups et chats s'aiment-ils » ou un truc du genre (Au mon Dieu je ne me souviens même pas du titre de ma propre fan fic Honte à toi ! Honte à toi ! Hérétique ! Je vais te bouffer ! Mouahahahahaa !...Dois-je préciser que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ?) .

Enfin, je dédie cette fiction à malak-chan (auteure de la magnifique fan fiction « Ca se complique ») et à Noura !

Disclaimer : Tout est à celle qui a bien eut l'amabilité de laisser Moony en vie (manquerait plus qu'elle le tue lui aussi...non mais !). Je nomme bien sur...Diana Ross ! (Bon mon humour commence à devenir assez lourd) J.K Rowling.

Idée de fic trouvée en : faisant l'amour... alala... (Soupir rêveur). Non, j'ai même pas encore l'age de la majorité sexuelle ici...fais chier... PAS DE VULGARITE ICI !

Résumé : Alors que Lily a sérieusement besoin de prendre ses distances avec James, elle retrouve celui-ci en correspondance chez son meilleur ami...au Maroc ! Celui-ci va avoir un choc quand il va la découvrir sous son vrai jour...et voit qu'elle n'est pas qu'une petite préfète en chef coincée et rabat joie.

**Bon, j'ai mis ce résumé car Lily/James c'est le couple le plus connu. Pas de suspense de ce coté là, tout le monde sait qu'ils termineront ensemble. Sinon l'histoire tourne aussi et surtout sur les autres personnages... Une joyeuse bande du côté de Lily et le reste des Maraudeurs.**

Musique écoutée en écrivant (je trouve que c'est très important, l'histoire aurait été différente si j'avais écoutée d'autres groupes) : Guns'n Roses, Beatles, Fayrouz (chanteuse arabe), Pixies, Cat Stevens.

**Attention, ici, pas de clichés du Maroc! Je vais vous le faire découvrir tel qu'il est réellement, tel que j'y vis chaque jour!**

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Enjoy mes petits lilliputiens !**

Chapitre 1: God bless Crispin Forwork!

Je contemplai mon devoir de Métamorphose d'un œil critique... A quoi ça servait d'être à Serdaigle s'il me fallait tellement de temps pour trouver quoi écrire... Ca faisait deux heures six minutes que j'étais à la bibliothèque, en train de plancher (en vain) sur ce devoir... Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur mon parchemin était « _Crispin Forwork, l'inventeur du sort Objecta animalis_ »... Ca n'avait pas demandé un effort surhumain d'intense recherche de ma part : le sujet donné par McGonnagal étant « _Rédiger 60 cm de parchemin sur Crispin Forwork, l'inventeur du sort Objecta animalis_ ». En fait, il faut me comprendre. Comment pourrais-t-on avoir la tête à ça quand le lendemain c'est les vacances de Noël ? Ca n'a rien à avoir avec l'intelligence, c'est normal, c'est dans tout cerveau normalement constitué ...

Ouf, j'ai trouvé une excuse. Me voilà rassurée sur mes capacités mentales. Toujours est-il que depuis deux heures sept minutes, tout ce que j'avais fait c'est gribouiller des aliens bizarres (j'avais pris ma petite sœur comme modèle...bon je sais c'est pas sympa...pour les aliens), Rusard se faisant manger par son horrible Miss Teigne (cannibalisme), des gens se noyant dans leurs toilettes, un pot de compote de pomme géant (VIVE LA COMPOTE DE POMME!), un Hagrid version fée des bois, et des tas d'autres gribouillis qui n'avaient aucun point commun avec la métamorphose. Je promenai mon regard autour de moi. La bibliothèque était presque vide. Quelques élèves de ma maison, en train de réviser, un Poufsouffle en train de s'étouffer de rire en lisant un livre, deux Serpentards en train de lire, dont un qui n'avait pas l'air très recommandable (le livre comme la personne) et... Remus !

Je regardai le parchemin. Non, de toute façon je n'allai pas le finir. Alors vaut mieux vous décrire un peu le cadre de ma merveilleuse petite vie de Poudlard (lalalala papillon).

Remus Lupin.

Assez grand, des boucles blondes cendrées et des yeux fabuleusement mi-miels mi-dorés. Il n'avait pas tout le temps l'air en forme, et était assez souvent malade. Pour son caractère doux et compréhensif, ses yeux et son sourire trop mimi, il faisait battre le cœur de bien des dames. Mais il ne voulait donner d'espoir à aucune et se contentait d'être amical avec elles. Il n'était, je crois, jamais sortit avec une fille. Celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux était Lily, ma meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chef. Il était sérieux...enfin juste dans ses études, parce que sinon, malgré le fait qu'il soit préfet en chef, il aimait bien s'amuser à faire quelques farces avec ses inséparables amis, et il n'était secret pour personne qu'ils faisaient des expéditions dans les couloirs désertés de Poudlard, la nuit.

Qui disait Remus Lupin, disait James Potter, Sirius Black...et Peter Piti...Pety... Pettigrow (NDA : Désolée j'ai VRAIMENT pas pu m'empêcher). Soit les seuls et uniques Maraudeurs. Tous les quatre étaient dans mon année, la septième année, à Gryffondor. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient l'école à leurs pieds. Leur terrain de jeu : Poudlard.

Il y avait James Potter, de taille moyenne, bâti comme pouvait l'être tout bon attrapeur de quidditch de 17 ans. Il avait les yeux chocolat pétillants et une tignasse noire dans laquelle il lui suffisait de faire passer sa main avec un sourire espiègle, pour faire tomber une fille. Il était beau, et ses lunettes n'atténuaient pas, mais au contraire ajoutaient à son charme.

Puis venait Sirius Black. Des cheveux légèrement longs et bruns lui tombaient avec nonchalance sur ses yeux bleus nuit envoûtants. Ajoutez à ça un corps de dieux grec (c'est pas moi qui le dit...à vérifier).D'un naturel impulsif, provocateur et cynique, il n'aime pas rester inactif et est près à mourir pour défendre ses amis. Sirius est le descendant d'une grande famille de mages noirs et de sang pur, les Black. C'est peut être ce qui lui donne cet aspect élégant et raffiné, digne et racé, très confiant en lui. Proclamé tombeur n°1 par son fan club...

Pour finir Peter Pettigrow. Assez petit et rondouillet, il les suivait partout. Vouant un culte particulier à Sirius, qui s'en rendre compte, pouvait parfois le traiter comme un moins que rien. Mais le petit Peter ne s'en plaignait pas, il cherchait sans espoir à avoir la même relation avec Sirius que celui-ci avait avec James. Craintif de nature, il était constamment dans leur ombre. Je ne l'aimais pas trop personnellement, il croyait que faire parti des Maraudeurs lui permettait de traiter tout le monde de haut. D'ailleurs la plupart des filles étaient avec lui justement et uniquement parce qu'il en était un, de Maraudeur.

Comment est-ce que je sais tout ça ? Non, je ne les suis pas partout en prenant des notes, je ne suis pas membre de leurS fanS-clubS et je ne suis pas une de leurs groupies. Simplement, cohabiter sept ans durant avec quatre adulatrices de leur groupe dans le même dortoir laisse des séquelles (ça n'a rien de plaisant de vivre avec elles...même si, parfois, avec Lily et Alice on se cache et on reste des heures à entendre ce qu'elles disent et à étouffer de rire en silence). Bon, ça, c'est ma version publique. Avec Lily, Alice et quelques autres personnes intelligentes on doit être les seules à ne pas les aduler. Même si Lily m'accuse de ne pas être tout le temps insensible au charme discret de Remus. Bon, elle dit ça pour me taquiner la plupart du temps, mais elle n'a pas non plus complètement tort...Comprenez moi ! Il est tellement... secret, aucune fille n'avait encore pu se vanter d'avoir eu une relation avec lui... Et puis il avait de magnifiques yeux ! Et ses lèvres ! Et puis il est tellement mature et intelligent... J'aurais tellement envie qu'il me regarde un jour, qu'il m'offre un de ses magnifiques sourires...Ah...me trouver dans ses bras !

« -Dit plutôt dans son lit. Railla la petite voix dans ma tête.

-Ma parole mais t'es une vraie perverse toi! Ce n'était pas du tout à ça que je pensais ! Je pensais aux sentiments ! M'offusquai-je avec véhémence en rougissant néanmoins.

Non mais, elle détruisait tout le charme. Elle continua néanmoins.

-Haaa ! Tu rougis ! Bon, je sais que toi tu pensais à une espèce de relation romantique et passionnée, mais je suis dans ta tête, j'exprime toutes tes pensées ! C'est ton subconscient qui te parle à travers moi ! Alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé...

-Rrr tais-toi ! »

Elle partit s'installer dans un fauteuil rouge, dans un coin de mon esprit en ricanant. N'importe quoi. Je ne pensais pas à ça. Moi je voulais...

Soudain, une main vint se placer dans mon champ de vision, juste devant mes yeux. Ce qui eut pour effet instantané de me faire revenir sur terre.

Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui m'avais dérangée durant mon début de séance de fabulation et me retrouvai devant Alice, ma meilleure amie, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Oh mon Dieu, elle allait ou m'annoncer quelque chose dont je n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle trouvera d'importance capitale, ou me sortir une blague très très douteuse.

-Anna ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! A voir ton air pensif tu dois sûrement encore être en train de fantasmer !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin avec leurs allusions ? Je sais qu'en tant que jeunes adultes on est particulièrement préoccupés par ça mais quand même...

-arghpff...

-Je prends donc ton grognement animal pour une réponse affirmative ! Fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Elle avait l'air d'être aux anges. Son grand sourire et sa mine réjouie me rendirent curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fis-je d'un air que je voulais indifférent.

Raté. Elle avait deviné mon jeu.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas, sans pour le moins se départir de son sourire.

La patience n'a jamais été mon fort.

-Allez, dis-moi, comme tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne dois pas m'avoir cherché pendant une heure pour rien !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Liliiiice ! Suppliais-je.

-Ah, j'adore la bibliothèque !

Ca devenait pathétique. Alors, malgré ma curiosité dévorante, je haussai les épaules et fit semblant de me replonger dans mon livre.

-De toute façon, ça m'est complètement égal...

-Bon bon bon, je ne vais plus te faire languir...

-C'est trop aimable, altesse... Fis-je avec ironie.

-Ils ont affichés les groupes pour le programme d'échanges inter-écoles de magie...

Ah ouais. Le programme d'échanges inter-écoles... Ces vacances de Noël, les élèves de septième et sixième année qui s'étaient inscrits iraient dans des familles d'accueil sorcières dans différents endroits du globe, soi-disant pour que les jeunes sorciers anglais découvrent de nouvelles cultures et de nouveaux horizons... On savait tous très bien que ce programme avait été mis en place, en ces temps troublés, pour renforcer les liens entre les différents états magiques, et montrer que la bonne vieille Angleterre était là. En effet, un mage noir, Voldemort, avait commencé à se faire connaître en massacrant des familles de moldus ou des sorciers d'ascendante moldue. Rrr, pas d'ondes négatives s'il vous plait...

-...Il y a deux semaines, j'ai demandé à Lily, si, en tant que préfète en chef, elle pouvait faire que Frank et moi soyons dans la même famille d'accueil. Tu te souviens ?

Je souris d'un air machiavélique. Bien sûr que je me rappelais, Lily et moi avions passé la semaine à faire des allusions sur ce qu'Alice et Frank pourraient faire, seuls... On avait inventé un tas de scénarios, de celui où Frank sauvait Alice d'un ours polaire (s'en suivait une nuit d'amour où il mourraient, gelés, dans une position...compromettante) à celui où il la sauvait des griffes d'une association de malfaiteurs moldus sicilienne (s'en suivait une nuit d'amour) en passant par le naufrage du bateau sur lequel ils se trouveraient et où Frank repêchait Alice des flots glacials (et où ils faisaient l'amour sur une planche de bois, au milieu de l'océan, pendant que les gens se noient au autour d'eux. Et après ils sont mangés par une baleine.)... Alice et Frank se tournaient autour depuis la deuxième année et il n'y avait qu'eux d'assez aveugles pour ne pas le voir... Et puis je sure que nos allusions ne lui ont pas totalement déplus...

-Ne me dit pas que...

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !

-CHUUUUUT !

On se tut d'un coup. Toute la bibliothèque avait les yeux rivés sur nous. Même Remus qui nous regardait d'un air amusé.

-VEUILLEZ SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! NON MAIS, CRIER DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE !

Je faillis m'étouffer de rire, c'était qui qui criait maintenant ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice et vit qu'elle avait eut la même pensée que moi. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque avant qu'on explose tout en jetant un « Désolé Mme Pince » en sortant. Dès qu'on fut dehors on explosa d'un rire hystérique. Dès que je m'arrêtais j'entendais son rire bizarre et ça reprenait. Même chose pour elle. On s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, quand Alice eut un hoquet de clochard alcoolique. Nouvelle crise de fou rire. On en était à ce stade quand soudain, on vit Lily, le visage rouge et les emplis d'une rage et d'une hargne sans limites se diriger à grands pas vers nous. On se calma aussitôt.

-Euh...on court ? Suggérais-je inutilement.

Elle nous agrippa solidement le bras et nous traîna derrière elle sans prêter attention à nos protestations. Elle nous poussa (sans ménagement) dans une vieille salle et ferma la porta à clé. Suivit un petit silence que je jugeai opportun de ne pas troubler en disant « j'espère que tu ne nous a pas amené ici pour nous violer miss Evans ». Blague qui non seulement avait le mérite d'être de très mauvais goût mais qui n'était pas appropriée aux circonstances.

Lily, qui avait prit son inspiration durant ce silence se mit à hurler :

-POTTER EST UN IDIOT ! UN IMBECILE CONGENITAL ET PERSONNE NE S'EN REND COMPTE ! ARGHHH ! JE LE DETESTE JE LE DETESTE JE LE HAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! UNE POURRITURE ! LA PIRE QUE LA TERRE N'AI JAMAIS PORTEE !

Elle continua ainsi sur sa lancée, gesticulant et faisant de grands gestes, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise entre nous, épuisée. Ni Alice ni moi n'avions dit un mot depuis le début. Il fallait qu'on la laisse extérioriser sacolère, même si ça nous coûtait nos tympans. C'est-à-dire que, après 7 ans, on était un peu habituées. Comme elle était calmée, Alice se décida à prendre la parole :

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Elle acquiesça.

La relation entre Potter et Lily était pour le moins ambiguë. Jusqu'à la cinquième année, il l'avait courtisée sans relâche, la harcelant de ses demandes, la mettant dans des situations assez gênantes (quand il lui faisait une énième déclaration devant tout Poudlard). Toute autre fille à sa place aurait dit oui sans hésiter mais pas elle. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'obstinait qui sait... Elle le repoussait, l'insultait, lui hurlait dessus, le giflait... A force, sa seule présence l'irritait. Un jour où elle était un peu fâchée à cause de sa sœur (mais ça c'était une autre histoire), elle avait passé ses nerfs sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et là, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il s'était mit en colère. Il s'était mis en colère contre Lily Evans, la femme de sa vie. Il avait riposté, il avait commencé à crier lui aussi, à lui hurler ses quatre vérités. Ca avait été une des plus grandes disputes que ces quatre murs aient connus et il a fallu que l'on retienne Lily pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur James pour le blesser. Depuis ce jour, il n'y avait plus que haine entre ces deux là. On était tous d'accord pour dire qu'on préférait l'époque où James était un amoureux transi. Lily criait, mais au moins elle était la seule.

-Lui et sa bande d'idiots étaient en train de s'attaquer à des Serpentards quand, en tant que préfète-en-chef, je leur ai dit d'arrêter. Alors là, cet imbécile arrogant m'a dit que ce n'était pas une petite préfète en chef rabat-joie et coincée qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot s'amuser qui va lui dicter quoi faire. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas parce que je ne passais pas son temps à brutaliser des gens qui n'ont rien fait, à me passer la main dans les cheveux et à faire des sourires soi-disant dragueurs mais qui provoquent plus l'envie de vomir que je ne savais pas m'amuser. Enfin, on a continué à s'insulter, je l'ai giflé, et je suis partie.

Elle soupira d'un air las, et, à ma grande stupéfaction, s'effondra sur mon épaule en pleurant. Je regardais Alice et vit qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi. . J'entourais alors Lily de mes bras et entreprit de la bercer pendant qu'Alice la consolait de ses mots le mieux qu'elle put.

-C'est bon Lily, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleures...Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un imbécile arrogant... C'est vraiment un idiot.

Je croisais le regard d'Alice. Mais à quoi elle jouait ? Je formulais la question du bout des lèvres, pour qu'elle ne nous entende pas. Elle me fit un geste indiquant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je secouai la tête mais la laissait faire.

-...Il ne mérite pas que tu souffres à cause de lui...Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui attachais une quelconque importance. Pas vrai ?

Je regardais Alice d'un air paniqué mais elle avait détourné le regard et fixait Lily qui s'était redressée.

-Si vous saviez...

J'étouffais un petit rire qui aurait parut inapproprié en ces circonstances et Alice me jeta un regard qui me disait clairement de me contrôler.

-Les filles, je crois que...je.suis.amoureuse.de.Potter.

Feindre l'étonnement. Ne surtout pas laisser paraître qu'on était au courant depuis trois mois. Tout faire pour qu'elle ne devine pas qu'Alice et moi étions tombées par hasard sur son journal intime (dans une boite à chaussure, dans le double fond de sa malle sous son lit), que les sorts qui le protégeaient se sont défaits tous seuls et que le journal s'est malencontreusement ouvert à la page où elle disait qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour James. D'accord ce qu'on a fait n'est pas digne de deux meilleures honnêtes et respectueuses de l'intimité d'autrui, mais on voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait avec Potter vu qu'on l'avait surprise à pleurer après une dispute et qu'elle n'avait rien voulut nous dire.

Et là, enfin, Lily se décidait à nous le dire. A nous raconter ce qu'on avait deviné il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle nous le dise maintenant, ici... Et Alice non plus. Notre manque de réaction la fit lever les yeux vers nous.

-Euh...les filles ? Vous ne paraissez pas vraiment surprises ? Fit-elle ne fronçant les sourcils.

Suis-je si mauvaise actrice ? Non, ce doit sûrement être la faute de Alice (oh vanité, vanité !) ...

-C'est-à-dire que...on avait un peu deviné ! Avançais-je.

-Comment ?

-Lily, on est tes meilleures amies, on te connaît bien, depuis sept ans qu'on est ensembles. Et puis ça se voit...

-...quoi tout le monde le sait ? Dit-elle, effarée

-Non, non, y a que nous qui sommes au courant. Et t'inquiètes, on ne le dira bien sur à personne.

Lily s'autorisa un sourire et se laissa aller contre sa chaise. Elle frotta un instant ses yeux, et, rejetant sa tête en arrière, laissa échapper un soupir :

-Maintenant que je repense à toutes ces années, j'ai honte. J'ai vraiment été abominable avec lui. Et lui, malgré que je l'insultais, le frappais et lui hurlais dessus, il s'obstinait... Et c'est maintenant qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il me hait et me considère comme la personne la plus détestable de cette terre que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... C'est horrible... C'est trop tard. Il ne m'aimera plus jamais...

-...Ne dis pas ça Lily ! Je suis sure qu'il a pas put te zapper comme ça de sa vie !

-C'est vrai, tu te rappelles pas toutes ces années où il t'a aimé ? Ca paraissait trop profond et sincère pour qu'il t'aie oublié.

-Mais, vous voyez bien comment il est avec moi ! Il me déteste ! Il me prend pour une prefete parfaite coincée et insensible...

-C'est qu'il ne sait pas qui t'est vraiment ma puce ! Fis-je en lui soulevant le menton.

Elle soupira. Je vis qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer à grande peine.

-Allez, gros câlin ! Ordonna Alice à la manière d'un telletubbies (NDA : vous aussi vous avez remarqué qu'ils reviennent dans mes fics ?...Traumatisme de l'enfance sans doute...).

Lily grimaça un sourire et se laissa aller dans nos bras. Quand on fut toutes les trois enlacées elle dit :

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous...

-Nous non plus ma petite grenouille... (Surnom idiot que je viens d'inventer et qui fait pouffer les deux filles).

On finit par se détacher les unes des autres et je me levai :

- Merde, je n'ai pas encore fait mes valises et il est déjà l'heure du dîner...

-Vous avez de la chance les filles, vous allez passer les vacances ensemble. Soupira Alice.

Petite précision. Mes parents avaient décidés de faire une petite lune de miel à Madagascar, ils ont donc confiés ma petite sœur à mes grands-parents et me réservaient le même sort si je venais au Maroc (j'habite là-bas). Non pas que je n'aime pas mes grands-parents mais la volonté féroce de ma grand-mère de faire de moi une parfaite petite ménagère me dérangeait quelque peu. Lily m'avait alors agréablement invitée à venir passer les vacances chez elle.

-Hum, ne fais pas comme si désespérée, tu vas quand même passer tes vacances avec ton petit Franck ...

-Ce n'est pas MON petit Franck ! Se défendit-elle en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Je souris.

-Et Anna, arrêtes s'il te plait de me regarder avec cet air de cannibale affamé sur le visage.

-Je ne te regarde pas avec un air de cannibale affamé ! Je souris...

-Et bien tu fais peur quand tu souris ma vieille ! Dit Lily avant qu'on n'explose toutes de rire.

Sur ce, on se dirigea d'un pas joyeux et guilleret vers la grande salle, pour profiter de la dernière soirée avant les vacances ensemble.

**A la bibliothèque, quelques temps auparavant.**

Remus regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore un quart d'heure avant le dîner. Il soupira. Il était venu à la bibliothèque pour essayer de faire ses devoirs, vu que le dortoir était envahi d'une substance gélatineuse dans laquelle les Maraudeurs s'amuser comme avec de la neige. Soudain, il entendit des filles crier. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux, curieux de savoir qui étaient celles qui étaient assez folles pour provoquer la colère de la dragonne de la bibliothèque. Il sourit, amusé, quand il vit que celles qui avaient crié n'avaient pas encore remarqué que tout le monde avaient les yeux fixés sur elles, et qu'une Mrs Pince fulminante se dirigeait à grands pas vers elles. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-VEUILLEZ SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT...

A partir de là, Remus n'écouta plus. Son regard venait de se poser sur la jeune brune qui avait tournée la tête et qu'il voyait rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la remarquait. A ses yeux, elle était la plus belle créature que la terre ai portée... Elle paraissait si pleine de vitalité, si intelligente, si gentille... Etait-ce ça, tomber amoureux ?

Elle était à Serdaigle...

_/Merlin, Mélanie Boot est vraiment parfaite.../_Pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Et que, de toutes les façons, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec elle...

**Ouf, enfin terminé ce chapitre... Je ne vous cache pas que moi-même le trouve un peu lourd. Mais bon, au moment où la machine démarre, elle est toujours un peu déraillée (je devrais aller chez un psy rien que pour avoir sortit une expression comme ça...) et je vous promet que les suivants seront beaucoup plus agréables à lire. Du moins je l'espère...**

**VIVE LA COMPOTE DE POMME !**

**ET LES LUTINS VERTS !**

**ET LES RATONS LAVEURS !**

**ET LES BEATLES !**

**ET LES CHAUSSETTES RAYEES !**

**ET LES RATONS LAVEURS !**


	2. Narrateur inconnu et auteure qui a telle

Je sais. Ce chapitre a mis énormément de temps à venir. C'est pas ma faute j'étais atteinte de paresse aigue. Et actuellement de rhume des foins.

Mais bon, vous le savez tous, c'est les vacances ! Les grandes vacances de 2 mois !

Ou ma période détestée de l'année.

Il fait trop chaud (Berk).

C'est le come-back des insectes en tout genre (Berk).

Je vais devoir passer 2 semaines avec mon cousin tordu du cerveau (BERK).

Je dois 30 euros à ma petite sœur (Oh, désespoir...).

Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre.

Je gracias beaucoup (aha... vous me demandez si je prends des cour d'espagnol ? Ca se voit TANT que ça  ? Pourtant je n'en suis qu'à 4 séances...) **tchingtchoung **(comment t'as choisi ce pseudo ?) que je rassure, pas de bombe sexuelle, Mélanie Boot est la fille dont Remus est fou amoureux mais elle n'apparaît pas dans la fic... **Noriane**, et** Chocolatine **qui verra qu'il y a un autre POV ici spécialement introduit pour elle !

Chapitre II : **Narrateur inconnu et auteure qui a tellement mal à la tête qu'elle écrit un peu n'importe quoi**

-Je te le jure Lily ! C'est possible !

-Je te dis que non !

Je me relevai et m'appuyais sur mes coudes. Nom de dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue comme fille.

-Lily. Je sais de quoi je parle ! J'ai déjà vue Lola le faire !

-Non mais ta tortue c'est un cas à part... Elle bouffe du veau alors...

-LILY EVANS ! Tu insinues que MA tortue est bizarre ?

-Depuis quand tu défends ta tortue ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'en débarrasser depuis qu'elle avait fait ses besoins sur toi ! Fit Lily en riant.

Je stoppai net mon mouvement –lui jeter une chaussette à la figure- et me recouchais sur le tapis de sa chambre.

-Tes arguments tiennent la route ma fille. Tu as... beaucoup de chance.

Elle pouffa de nouveau. L'entendre rire me fit plaisir. Depuis hier, elle était d'humeur assez maussade. Depuis que Pétunia avait téléphoné en fait.

**Flash Back Avec POV Général**

_**La famille Evans ainsi que leur charmante et adorable invitée (...aha...vous avez deviné que ce n'est pas un POV général ? Soit. Je laisse quand même la place à ce narrateur totalement inconnu...d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment l'auteur lui a fait confiance et l'a préféré à mwaaaaaa... ah tiens des cookies ! )... Euh donc, les Evans et Anna prenaient leur premier dîner ensemble en discutant avec animation quand le téléphone sonna. Mrs. Evans, se leva en souriant et plaça un dernier mot dans la conversation avant de se diriger vers le téléphone. Elle perdit son sourire dès qu'elle entendit la voix de celle qui l'avait appelée. Elle jeta un regard anxieux vers sa benjamine avant de fermer la porte, afin que personne n'entende la conversation.**_

_**-Alors, comment ça va ?**_

_**-Tout va pour le mieux ! Vernon a eut une promotion ! Ah... bientôt il dirigera le service en entier et, qui sait, un jour il pourrait bien avoir sa propre entreprise de perceuses et...**_

_**Mrs Evans, qui savait qu'elle pouvait s'éterniser des heures sur ce même sujet et qui n'avait pas envie de réécouter les mêmes choses une fois de plus, la coupa :**_

_**-Et le petit Dudley, il a grandi ?**_

_**- Dudley se porte comme un charme ! D'ailleurs il a dit son premier mot la semaine dernière, tiens écoute !**_

_**-Ecoute Pétunia je ...**_

_**Mais avant que Mrs Evans ait pu terminer sa phrase, Pétunia avait passé le combiné à son fils et on l'entendait l'encourager à dire un mot à sa grand-mère.**_

_**Il y eut un petit silence.**_

_**Et puis on entendit un bruit bizarre.**_

_**Il semblait bien que Dudley ait roté dans le combiné.**_

_**Pétunia avait reprise le combiné et eut un petit rire :**_

_**-Il vient de terminer son biberon, le petit chou...**_

**Remarque du narrateur (Anna : inconnu !) : Ah ça oui, pour un petit chou, on aurait vraiment dit une grosse meringue de 50 centimètres serrée dans un petit pack rose qui lui donnait l'air d'un... petit cochon ! Ah tiens, il ressemble étrangement à son père...en modèle réduit. Quelle horreur. Je vais me laver les yeux. **

_**-Euh oui... Ca me fait penser... Ca fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas passés...**_

_**-Justement, je... Dudy, laisse maman tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle est occupée... Donc je disais que... Dudy, non, on ne jette pas des casseroles sur sa maman !... Euh oui, donc, maman, Vernon et moi on a décidés de ... Aie ! Saleté de bébé !**_

_**-Pétunia, tu es sûre que ça va ? Fit sa mère d'une voix légèrement inquiète.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. C'est normal. Enfin, comme c'est la période des fêtes, Vernon et moi avons décidés de venir vous rendre visite. On viendra demain dans la matinée. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? C'est que, notre maison est en réparation... **_

_**Mrs Evans soupira. **__**Bien sur qu'elle voulait revoir sa fille, mais en ce moment c'était impossible. Lily était à la maison, et quand les deux sœurs se rencontraient ça faisait des étincelles. C'est pour cela que leurs parents s'arrangeaient pour qu'elles ne soient pas en même temps à la maison. Elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas, quand elle fut interrompue par des cris de bébé.**_

_**-Oh mon Dieu, il s'est encore fait mal en donnant un coup de pied dans la machine à laver. Bon maman, à demain ! Et passe le bonjour à papa ! Dudy MAIS POURQUOI TU VOMIS ?**_

_**Le téléphone coupa. Mrs Evans soupira. Sa fille ne lui avait pas laissée le choix. Ils devraient trouver un moyen pour arranger tout ça. Il était trop tard pour empêcher sa venue. Maintenant qu'elle avait raccrochée, sa fille considérait que la discussion était finie et sa mère d'accord. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et entendit des rires provenant de la salle à manger. Elle regrettait vraiment que tout doive se passer comme ça. Pour une mère, voir ses deux filles se haïr de la sorte était difficile à supporter. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quel moment ça avait dérapé. **_

_**Elle traversa le salon et alla s'assoire à sa place en silence alors que son mari lui demandait qui avait appelé.**_

_**Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda longuement sa fille. **_

_**-Pétunia. Elle vient demain.**_

_**Anna lâcha sa fourchette qui résonna longtemps après le choc avec le parquet et Mr Evans se tourna brusquement vers sa femme, faisant tomber son verre sur la table. Seule Lily n'avait pas réagit.**_

_**-Mais, chérie, c'est impossible ! Tu le sais bien ! Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.**_

_**-Je sais, je sais...Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Tu sais comment elle est, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a ! **_

_**Mr Evans soupira. Il savait. Mieux que personne.**_

_**-Et elle reste combien de temps ?**_

_**-Elle ne me l'a pas dit...**_

_**-LA GARCE ! ELLE L'A FAIT EXPRES ! ELLE SAIT QUE JE SUIS ICI EN VACANCES ! ELLE FAIT TOUT POUR M'EMPECHER D'ETRE HEUREUSE !**_

_**Lily, rouge sous la colère, s'était levée de la table en y donnant un grand coup. **_

_**-Calme toi ma puce, on va s'arranger...**_

_**A ce moment, Anna aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf dans cette salle à manger. **_

_**-S'arranger ? Comment ? Elle ne va pas vouloir s'en aller et je ne veux pas me trouver ici en même temps qu'elle ! Dit fermement Lily.**_

_**-Assieds-toi s'il te plait. Ordonna doucement son père.**_

_**Lily se calma et s'assit lentement.**_

_**Un silence s'installa à table. Chacun réfléchissait à une solution. Mrs Evans proposa :**_

_**-Le plus simple serait que... Je vais faire en sorte que Pétunia ne reste pas trop longtemps ici... Mais, tu n'aurais pas une amie chez qui aller entre temps?**_

_**Lily sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Pétunia aller la chasser de chez elle. Sa sœur la détestait. **_

_**-Je...je...**_

_**Lily ne trouva pas les mots pour terminer sa réponse. Elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. D'ailleurs elle hésitait entre éclater de sanglots ou de colère. Sa sœur faisait tout pour gâcher son bonheur. Elle le savait, que Lily était à la maison. Elle connaissait la date de ses vacances. D'ailleurs, quand elle était jeune, elle faisait tout pour éviter d'être à la maison à ce moment-là. Pétunia l'avait fait exprès.**_

_**-Aucune amie n'est en Angleterre en ce moment. Toutes participent à un programme d'échange. Et les autres sont à Poudlard. **_

_**-Sinon, on peut toujours re-partir à Poudlard... Proposa Lily.**_

_**-Je ne préfère pas ma chérie, je ne crois pas qu'ils te laissent revenir après le départ de Pétunia. Je ne suis pas ure qu'ils apprécieront tous ces allers-retours... **_

_**-Réfléchissez, il n'y a vraiment personne ? Dit avec un certain malaise Mrs Evans ; elle avait l'impression de chasser sa fille de son foyer. Seulement c'était nécessaire... **_

_**Et c'est là que Anna ouvrit la bouche, pour dire la première chose intéressante de sa vie (Anna : Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai!)Révélant ainsi au monde l'existence d'un cerveau que tout le monde croyait justement...inexistant (Anna : C'est bon, je te rends tes chaussettes porte-bonheur...). Hihihi...merci ! Euh...donc, Anna proposa :**_

_**-Peut-être que...Ici, il n' y a personne, mais au Maroc, je suis sûre que Joseph acceptera de nous héberger avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, il nous demande chaque été de revenir dès qu'on aura des vacances...**_

_**Les visages des Evans s'éclairèrent. La solution était parfaite. Mrs Evans était contente, en envoyant sa fille chez un ami, elle n'aurait pas l'impression de la rendre malheureuse. **_

_**-C'est excellent ! Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre de la poudre de Cheminée !**_

_**-De cheminette papa ! De cheminette ! Dit Lily que cette perspective avait tellement enchanté qu'elle ne releva pas que, pour ce genre de voyages, il valait mieux prendre un Portoloin. **_

_**-C'est arrangé alors ! Dit joyeusement Mr Evans.**_

_**-Et ma chérie, je m'arrangerai pour que tu reviennes, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ajouta son épouse.**_

_**Environ deux heures après, Lily corrigea l'erreur de son père sur le moyen de transport à utiliser. Ils continuèrent de parler jusque tard dans la soirée. **_

**Fin Du Flash Back et Du Stupide Narrateur Inconnu (Narrateur inconnu : Hey ! Vous pourriez au moins être reconnaissants !)**

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux, allongées sur le tapis de la chambre de Lily, à nous goinfrer de bonbons en parlant de la capacité des tortues à pouvoir bouger et changer de place dans leur carapace. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était tout à fait possible. Enfin, la bonne humeur de Lily déclenchée à l'annonce de notre départ pour le Maroc avait un peu diminuée. Je soupçonnais Pétunia dans tout ça. Pfff... Pétunia était l'onde négative par excellence...

J'avais hâte qu'on soit au Maroc. J'étais née là-bas et j'y ai passée les 11 premières années de ma vie, avant d'aller, malgré moi, à Poudlard (les sorciers de certains pays, s'il n y avait pas d'école chez eux, recevaient une lettre de plusieurs écoles étrangères et avaient donc le choix...). J'aurai voulu aller à Beauxbatons, en France, comme le reste des sorciers de mon âge que je connaissais là-bas, vu que la langue secondaire du Maroc était le français. Seulement ma mère, une férue d'Angleterre, avait absolument tenue à ce que j'ai un enseignement anglais de sorcellerie.

Quand j'y repense, elle a vraiment été sadique sur ce coup là. Envoyer une gamine dans une école où elle ne connaît personne et dans un pays où elle connaît juste assez de langue pour demander le chemin des toilettes et où est Brian c'est vaguement irresponsable. Bon j'exagère un peu pour le langage, j'avais déjà fait trois ans d'anglais en primaire et ma mère a toujours tenue à ce que l'on parle anglais à table. Mais quand même, me retrouver à Poudlard, au milieu de tous ces petits sorciers qui baragouinaient parfaitement en anglais alors que moi il me fallait dix minutes pour que chaque information de cette langue atteigne mon cerveau (et encore, je ne parle pas de l'analyse) m'avait assez brouillée.

J'ai été répartie à Serdaigle, et, une semaine après, alors que j'étais dans la bibliothèque en train de bûcher mon anglais, Lily (qui briguait alors déjà le poste de préfète) est venue me proposer son aide. Notre relation enseignant élève (bien que je n'entretenais pas la même relation qu'avec McGonnal) s'est vite transformée en amitié. On était déjà très liées lorsqu'elle est devenue amie avec Alice. Au début je ne voyais pas d'un bon œil cette intruse dans notre couple d'amies, et j'ai été, à un moment donné, maladivement jalouse d'elle. Mais Alice est vraiment une fille adorable, et la haine que je nourrissais envers elle m'a faite honte. Quelques mois après, on était meilleures amies. D'ailleurs, je...

Hey, j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas raconter tout ça (Narrateur Inconnu : Alléluia ! On va enfin avancer dans l'histoire! ). Où j'en étais déjà...

_L'auteur, Malum-est, soupire en se tenant la tête entre les mains et commence à douter de son choix de narratrice principale... D'ailleurs, elle devrait peut-être penser à la remplacer par le narrateur inconnu tiens... Sous cette menace, Anna guérit soudainement de son amnésie momentanée._

Ah oui, si Lily et moi on se retrouve ici maintenant, c'est parce qu'on attend d'aller au centre de Portoloins le plus proche (C'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas le temps d'attendre une permission de l'Office des Portoloins). Notre départ est prévu pour midi et quart. Soit dans trois quarts d'heures. Le père de Lily ne va pas tarder (c'est lui qui nous emmène)... Dire que tout ça c'est grâce à moi (Narrateur inconnu au narrateur d'une autre fic : Quand je t'avais dit qu'elle avait la grosse tête...)! Je l'avais d'abord proposé sans vraiment réfléchir (Note de Anna au Narrateur Inconnu : Pas de commentaires OK ?) , parce que je croyais qu'après le fait que l'été dernier Lily soit revenue avec un énorme suçon dans le cou les dissuaderai de la renvoyer encore dans ce pays. Et puis, ils prennent Joseph comme un gentleman bien comme il faut, très poli et tout le tralalala... Malgré que ce soit lui qui nous avait poursuivi Lils et moi dans tout le centre de Portoloins du Maroc en nous essayant de nous jeter un maximum de sorts « Suçons à la Joseph » -c'est lui qui a nommé son sortilège ainsi- à la figure. Mais je crois qu'ils ont oublié. Tant mieux. Même si moi je ne l'aurai pas oublié de sitôt si ma fille s'amène avec un bon gros suçon après trois semaines d'absence.

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_Plus tard, quand Mr Evans noud demande de descendre_

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_Peu après, installée dans la voiture._

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_Arrivées au centre de Portoloins de Londres._

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_En train de remplir les derniers formulaires._

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_Un monsieur me demande si je sais où sont les toilettes (le pauvre il est tout rouge)._

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_Au revoirs déchirants à Mr et Mme Evans _

On va partir au Maroc ! On va partir au Maroc ! Youpla la ! Youpla la !

_On nous conduit vers notre Portoloin avec nos bagages _

On va partir au Mar...

Arghh... Malgré le fait que j'utilise ce moyen de transport depuis sept ans, la sensation est toujours aussi désagréable. D'abord on se sent attiré par le nombril par un crochet et on voit le paysage autour de nous défiler à vitesse grand V, et comme en plus on est boulotté dans tous les sens (un peu comme quand on est joyeusement en train de barboter dans la mer et qu'on a pas le temps d'échapper à la vague de 4 mètres de haut qui vient nous prendre pas surprise), on a un tournis infernal plus l'envie atroce de vomir toutes ces tripes. Horrible. Vraiment horrible. Je me demande si, si je vomis, où est-ce que le vomi en question va se retrouver. Quelque part dans un des pays que l'on traverse, ou est-ce qu'il va être transporté avec moi au centre de Portoloins du Maroc ? Hihi ce serait drôle si ça tombait en plein sur la figure de l'hôtesse venue nous accueillir. En fait non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on atterrit dans la salle d'atterrissage du centre.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais plus toucher terre ! Dit Lily en un souffle.

Je me tournais vers elle. La pauvre était verte.

-Lily, t'es verte.

-Toi aussi. Alien.

On sourit alors que l'hôtesse venue nous accueillir nous souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle nous demanda si on prendrait la cheminée ou si quelqu'un nous attendait. Je lui dis que nous prendrions la cheminée et elle nous pria de bien vouloir la suivre avec un grand sourire. On accepta avec plaisir et on traversa la salle pendant que d'autres sorciers apparaissaient à côté de nous. J'explosai de rire en voyant un petit homme chauve et mauve (le même que celui de tout à l'heure, avec les toilettes) vomir sur la pauvre hôtesse qui se lançait un « recurvite » d'un air blasé.

-Aie ! Lily ! Fis-je alors qu'elle me balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Il est déjà assez gêné comme ça...

-Hypocrite ! Toi aussi tu ris !

-Je ris oui, mais en silence !

Je pouffai (en silence) et entendit l'hôtesse du bonhomme dire à la notre en arabe :

C'est le deuxième cette semaine. Et on est que lundi.

Moi personne ne m'a encore vomis dessus ! Répondit la notre avec un grand sourire. Comme quoi t'as la poisse !

L'autre sourit d'un air contrit et s'occupa de son voyageur, alors que moi j'étais aux anges. Après quatre mois passés à Poudlard, le seul fait d'entendre de l'arabe, me fit incroyablement chaud au cœur. Je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Pour un peu j'aurais enchaînée avec une mini comédie musicale.

-Merde.

Lily se retourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

-J'espère que Joseph est chez lui.

-Mais tu m'a dit que tu allais l'appeler !

-Argh...justement j'ai oubliée !!! Fis-je en jurant fortement dans ma langue natale, oubliant que je n'étais plus à Poudlard, où je pouvais jurer comme un marin dans ma langue natale devant McGonnagal sans qu'elle m'en tienne rigueur...

-Un problème mademoiselle ?

- Non non, ce n'est rien ! Fis-je à l'hôtesse qui se retourna, pas dupe pour un sou.

- Merlin Anna ! S'il n'est pas là je t'étripe !

- Je me serai déjà livrée à un cannibale !

On était arrivé aux cheminées. L'hôtesse nous tendit un peu de poudre et nous débita :

-En espérant vous revoir bientôt chez Porto'lines.

-Oui oui. Fis-je distraitement en lui arrachant presque la poudre des mains. Prête ?

Lily hocha la tête en me serrant ferment la main.

Je lançai la poudre dans la cheminée en donnant l'adresse :

-Joseph Rkik, Anfa !

Le moyen, bien que pas très confortable, a le mérite de nous avoir fait vite arriver. L'instant d'après, on était dans le salon de Joseph, couvertes de suie et toussant comme des atteints de pneumonie.

-JOSEEEEEEEEEPH ! Remercions le ciel tu es là !

-NOM DE DIEU QUI ETES VOUS?

Je m'élançai alors vers mon meilleur ami qui entre temps m'avait reconnu et baissé sa baguette et me jetai dans ses bras.

-Joseph, mon Doxy d'amour ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu m'as manqué !

- Heu... vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes les gars ! C'est une amie !

Je ne me formalisai guère de ce « les gars », me disant que j'allais saluer mes autres amis ailleurs et continuai avec Joseph qui avait l'air très très gêné :

-Malek hchmane ? Lui lançais-je en riant en arabe, ce qui voulait dire « Pourquoi tu es timide ? »

**Intrusion de l'auteure : A partir de maintenant, les paroles dîtes en arabe seront soulignés, en français en italique et en anglais en... normal. **

-Tu vas rire ma puce mais...euh...t'es venue toute seule ?

-Non, j'ai ramené Lily avec moi. D'ailleurs où elle est passée ?

Je me défis de son emprise, ne remarquant pas son teint subitement pâle, et me précipitai déjà vers ma Lily qui était en train de se tordre sur le sol en toussant quand une voix dit (hurla, cria...) :

Joseph, mon dieu, cette fille est à... POUDLARD ?!

Lily arrêta de tousser et on se retourna d'un coup pour avoir un des plus grands chocs de notre vie.

-Arggh !... Putain de putain de bordel de merde !  JOSEPH !

Lily se leva alors que j'étais toujours sur le sol et resta debout un moment, sans rien dire. Devant nous se trouvaient (Nda : Oh surprise surprise...) les Maraudeurs. Ou du moins James et Remus. On était là, se fixant d'un air hébété, avec Joseph au milieu de nous. Et ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si Joseph ne s'était pas décidé à briser ce silence...

-Heu, Lily ! Quelle surprise ! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, les bras grands ouverts.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux hagards, elle tourna sa tête vers Joseph et réagit juste à temps :

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS SALE TRAITRE ! POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI ?

-EVANS ? JE POURRAI TE RETOURNER LA QUESTION !

-JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI ! MA PAROLE MAIS TU M'AS SUIVI !

-TE SUIVRE EVANS ? MAIS TU ES MALADE ? POURQUOI JE VOUDRAI TE SUIVRE ? POUR GACHER MES VACANCES ? DEJA QU'À POUDLARD JE PEINE A TE SUPPORTER !

-ALORS COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE TU SOIS LA ESPECE DE DEBIL MENTAL !

-GARCE !

-SALOP !

-ATTARDEE !

-Heu Lily... On est ici dans le cadre du voyage par correspondance ... Les coupa Remus.

-Chez Joseph ? Demandais-je, surprise.

Il hocha la tête et Lily devint rouge (Imaginez une tomate... jetez lui de la peinture rouge dessus. C'est Lily Evans. En cet instant)

-JOSEPH ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? CA FAIT DEUX ANS QU'IL A FINI SES ETUDES !

-Joseph, je crois que tu nous dois des explications... Fis-je severment en regardant le jeune homme qui se passait la main dans les cheveux en fixant ses chaussures.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et attendait une réponse.

Bah, ils manquaient de correspondants alors je me suis proposé. Et, comme ils l'administration m'a a la bonne, ils ont accepté. Le reste, c'est du pur hasard s'ils se sont retrouvés ici eux plutôt que d'autres.

MENTEUR ! MAIS À QUI TU VEUX FAIRE CROIRE CA ? JE SUIS PREFETE ET JE SAIS QU'AU CONTRAIRE IL Y A EU BEAUCOUP DE DEMANDES ! ET MEME SI, COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE CE SOIT EXACTEMENT EUX, SUR LES CENTAINES DE PARTICIPANTS QUI SE RROUVENT ICI ? TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE CONNE OU QUOI ?

C'est ton père n'est-ce pas ! Avançais-je en arabe, car si je le disais à tort Lily risquerait de l'éclater pour rien. Elle déteste que l'on profite de sa situation sociale. Son père était haut placé dans l'administration du ministère de la magie du territoire oriental. C'est avec ses relations que t'a pu faire qu'ils soient là ?

Il me sourit.

-Ouais. Lily va me tuer.

-HEHO ! On vous dérange pas j'espère ! S'emporta légèrement Lily.

-C'est bon, ma Linouche (Potter leva un sourcil), j'avais envie de les connaître, après tout ce temps où tu m'a parlé d'eux...

-Tu parlais de nous Evans ?

-Seulement en termes péjoratifs, _Potter._

Joseph fit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu et que la destruction totale de sa maison n'était pas imminente. Remus gardai un œil sur James et moi j'observai, un peu lassée le début d'un scène qui s'était déjà produite... des centaines de fois j'ai l'impression. De toute les façons, ce n'est pas moi qui empêchera Lily de sauter sur James et de le rouer de coups de matraque jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Si jamais je m'interposai, au mieux Lily s'en prenait à moi aussi, au pire, elle m'aurait confondu avec Potter (Il n'y a pas que l'amour qui rend aveugle...la haine aussi. Encore plus, vu la différence entre mon corps et celui de Potter) et rouée de coups à sa place. Non merci, l'entreprise était trop périlleuse. Peu de gens cherchaient la bagarre avec Lily ouvertement. Enfin Sirius si, mais c'est un cas à part. Il la déteste franchement après ce qu'elle a fait subir à James et ne rate pas une occasion de lui faire un mauvais coup ou de l'humilier. Les Serpentards, eux, sont plus sournois...

-...alors quand j'ai su par Lina (-sa petite sœur, toujours à BeauxBatons-) pour ce programme, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de savoir s'ils étaient aussi vils que vous, enfin tu, Lily surtout, me les décrivait. Alors j'ai demandé à mon père de faire jouer de ces relations pour qu'ils viennent tous les trois ici...

-Tu as... DEMANDE À TON PERE ? SALE PROFITEUR TU SAIS TRES B...

-Personne n'a été tué et deux ou trois fonctionnaires pourront se payer une nouvelle cravate ce mois-ci. Tu vois Lily, tout le monde est content ! (Il enchaîna avant qu'elle ne termine). Enfin, vu que le quatrième ne participait pas à l'échange, seuls trois sont venus...

- TROIS ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE L'AUTRE TARE EST LA AUSSI ! Fit Lily d'un air effaré.

-EVANS JE T'INTERDIS DE TRAITER UN DE MES AMIS DE TARE !

-AH OUI ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VA ME FAIRE ?

-SI TU CROIS QUE C'EST PARCE QUE T'ES UNE FILLE QUE JE VAIS ME GENER TU PEUX TE FOUTRE LE DOIGT OU JE PENSE !

-Ecoute Lily, je crois que tu devrais te calmer, on n'était pas au courant que tu connaissais notre correspondant. Fit Remus en la prenant par les épaules.

Lily lui sourit et se calma. Joseph me lança un regard surpris, avec un peu de jalousie. Lui, elle ne l'avait jamais écoutée de la sorte. Et Joseph était d'un naturel assez possessif. En ce moment il regardait Lily et Remus avec une petite moue sur le visage.

-Dis, tu ne serais pas à Serdaigle par hasard ? Fit James en ma direction.

Ouhouhou. Je suis d'un naturel assez timide. Et, Ouhouhou, c'est la première fois qu'un maraudeur m'a adressé la parole. Enfin Remus parfois, mais jamais un des autres garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard, Sirius ou James.

J'y peux rien. J'ai déjà escaladé des montagnes très dangereuses, fait du deltaplane et entendu Joseph chanter. Mais dans le domaine humain, je suis assez réservée. SURTOUT NE PAS ROUGIR. ET, DIEU TOUT PUISSANT, NE SURTOUT SURTOUT PAS GLOUSSER.

J'hochai la tête et répondit avec un sourire :

-Si, en septième année. Je m'appelle Anna.

-Et moi James. Fit-il en me rendant son sourire, se doutant néanmoins que je devais le connaître.

- ------ ---------- ----- - - - - - - - - - - ----- --- ------ ------- --- - --- ----- ----

**Concours Sorcière Hebdo**

**Quel homme a le sourire le plus beau de la communauté magique ? (Remplir en majuscules s'il-vous plait.)**

JAMES POTTER

**Découpez sur les pointillées et envoyez votre coupon avant le 15 Janvier**

**--- --- - - - --- --- --- --- --- -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - --- --- - - - - - - -**

-Moi c'est Remus.

- ------ ---------- ----- - - - - - - - - - - ----- --- ------ ------- --- - --- ----- ----

**Concours Sorcière Hebdo**

**Quel homme a le sourire le plus beau de la communauté magique ? (Remplir en majuscules s'il-vous plait.)**

JAMES POTTER ET REMUS LUPIN AUSSI

**Découpez sur les pointillées et envoyez votre coupon avant le 15 Janvier**

**--- --- - - - --- --- --- --- --- -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - --- --- - - - - - - -**

-Et moi c'est Joseph. Fit mon meilleur ami de toujours en me tendant la main avec un clin d'œil.

Je pouffai de rire pendant que Lily me jetai un regard dans le genre « Ne pactise pas avec le diable !» et poussait un long, long soupir. Bizarre, elle n'avait plus l'air de l'aimer, son Potter, comme elle nous l'avait dit l'autre jour.

Un silence gênant c'était installé. Youhou. Si le reste du séjour se déroulait dans la même atmosphère, ça risquait d'être joyeux. Et pesant.

-Bon ! Interrompu joyeusement Joseph (Le pire c'est qu'il ne faisait même pas semblant l'idiot, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il semblait vraiment prendre son pied –PAS dans le sens pervers. Sale bande d'obsédés. Comment, vous n'y aviez même pas pensé ?).Je propose que vous alliez prendre une douche...

-Dit tout de suite qu'on pue. Laissais-je échapper en maugréant à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne n'entende. Le contraire se produisit, Remus éclata de rire, James et Lily sourirent. Joseph regardait suspicieusement Remus (Il n'avait pas encore digéré que Lily puisse avoir un autre meilleur ami que lui.) Il se força tout de même à faire bonne figure et continua :

- Bel Euphémisme. (J'ouvris la bouche, assez gênée pour ce qu'il avait osé dire devant les Maraudeurs pendant que Lily éclatait franchement de rire.). Je rigole Anna, Poudlard te fait perdre ton sens de l'humour. Non, c'est que vous ressemblez à deux petits ramoneurs. Allez à la douche ! Je porte vos valises. Fit-il en les prenant dans ses mains. Puis il les reposa. D'ailleurs ou je les met ?

-Qui te dit qu'on va rester, ami indigne ? Fit Lily.

-Où tu veux aller Lily ? Si vous êtes venues ici c'est qu'il y a bien une bonne raison. Pétunia ?

- Ton horrible sœur? Demanda Remus.

-Ouais, elle est revenue et j'ai été en quelque sorte... chassée, avec mon invitée.

-Oh pauvre Evans, pleurons tous simultanément sur ton sort. Rajouta James sur un ton faussement larmoyant.

**Lettre à Dieu :**

Merci, merci vraiment mon bon seigneur d'avoir fait que Lily n'entende rien.

Une athée convertie après ce miracle.

-Et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser retourner là-bas ! Non, tu vas rester ici, tu es la bienvenue.

-Et moi ?

-Tu coucheras dans la cave.

-Idiot.Ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier, je reste.

On rit tous les deux alors que les autres se regardaient sans comprendre.

-Et on va dormir où ? Fit Lily. J'imagine que tu leur as donné toutes les chambres. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans ma chambre. J'ai un lit à quatre places.

-D'accord. Dis-je. Joseph et moi on s'est connu alors qu'on avait respectivement 3 et 1 an. Ca n'allait pas me gêner... D'ailleurs c'est insensé, pourquoi tu auras besoin d'un lit aussi grand...

Devant le regard significatif que nous lançait Joseph, ma voix avait baissé au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

-Pervers ! Dit Lily d'un air dégouté.

-Choquée Evans ? Ce sont pourtant des choses naturelles...

-Si tu trouves que faire une orgie avec une bande de prostituées est normal (-je pouffai, un souvenir m'était revenu...-) c'est que tu as un cerveau aussi tordu que le sien.

-Lily ! Combien de fois je t'ai expliqué que j'avais prêté la maison à Samir ! Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il allait organiser une orgie géante! Et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.

-C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Coupa-t-elle, voyant que Remus allait poser une question et que James avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je crois que je vais aller me doucher ! Ajouta-t-elle, prenant une de ses valises avec ses habits et courrant à l'étage.

-ET TU DORS OU ? Cria Joseph alors qu'elle était dans les escaliers.

-AVEC VOUS !

Je regardai Jojo et lui sourit. Le revoir me fit chaud au cœur. Il était grand, très mince et avait des problèmes de dos. Non je rigole, je voulais dire qu'il avait des yeux des yeux que je trouve, très objectivement, magnifiques. Bleus et jaunes. Pas jaune doré, non, mais, comme le lui a dit Lily pendant notre conférence sur les yeux, jaune pipi. Mais il a de beaux yeux quand même. Enfin si on regarde de près car de loin ils sont assez banals. C'était mon grand frère. Pas biologiquement (Un singe et une vélane ne peuvent, scientifiquement et génétiquement, pas être de la même famille.) ou ni même pas alliance. C'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Lui et moi étions psychologiquement liés. J'arrivais à savoir ce qu'il ressentait et ce à quoi il pensait, et lui de même. Cette complicité faisait que parfois les autres se sentaient à l'écart. Comme pour des vrais jumeaux. Mais bon, on y pouvait rien. Parfois, tellement on passait de temps ensemble, ou tellement nous étions liés, les gens nous prenaient immédiatement pour frère et sœur. Alors qu'on ne se ressemblait pas du tout.

Voila par exemple à quoi pouvait ressembler une de nos conversations si on n'y faisait pas attention.

_Flash Back_

**Narrateur inconnu** : Hé ! On a besoin de moi ?

**Anna** : Non.

**Narrateur inconnu** (d'une voix geignarde) : Et puis d'abord c'est pas toi qui décide, c'est malum…

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

**Anna** : Il faut appeler le service de nettoyage, y a plein de sang partout…

Note de l'Auteure : Ceci est totalement inutile, je le sais. Mais bon, que faire quand les deux parties de mon cerveau sont totalement indépendantes et font ce qu'elles veulent. Aller consulter un docteur peut-être.

Lily, Malek et Anna étaient assises (Anna : Tiens, ENCORE un narrateur ! Aieuuuh, c'est bon je me tais…) à la table pendant que Joseph préparait le petit déjeuner et servait au fur et à mesure que les plats étaient près.

-Joseph, tu pourrais me passer…Fis Anna en ne levant pas les yeux de son journal dont elle tourna la page.

-Combien t'en veux ?

-Bah, …

-Autant que tu prendras de l'autre ?

-Non, t'es malade ! Ca va faire comme la soupe...

-...qu'a mangée ta sœur !

Anna leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Joseph. Instantanément, ils se mirent à rire d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Ne me dit pas que tu te rappelles encore ?

-Mais bien sur ! C'était un des meilleurs épisodes de ma vie ! Fit-il en mimant une personne qui vomit, ce qui fit redoubler le rire d'Anna.

-C'est vrai que la soupe était dégueulasse !

-Mais de là à vomir dedans !

- Ca n'a pas fait une grande différence...

-...les substances étaient les mêmes ! Continua-t-il.

Anna hocha la tête sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que rire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_The End [has no End of the Flash-Back..._ (Nda: Aller, pour celui qui me découvre la source, je lui traduit un mot en espagnol).

-Je me demanderai toujours comment on peut être ami avec elle. Grommella James à mon intention.

Je n'avais jamais rien eu contre James, je savais qu'il avait très bon fond et qu'il avait changé –d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Lily est finalement tombée amoureuse de lui- c'est pour cela que je me permit de répondre :

-Parce qu'elle fait les meilleurs cakes du monde.

L'expression du visage de James se changea en surprise, avant de se transformer en une mine ravie et amusée.

-Ouuu la traîtresse ! Je vais le lui diiire ! Fit Joseph d'un air enfantin.

-Incha'allah ! On va voir si tu vas oser !

-Je parie deux gallions que Lily ne dira rien ! Qui parie avec moi ? Dit Remus.

-Je t'en parie trois qu'elle va s'énerver contre Anna ! Gagea James.

-Et moi je parie cinq gallions qu'elle va éclater de rire.

-Aucune chance ! Fis-je en regardant bizarrement Joseph.

-Tu vas voir.

-C'est toi, qui va voir.

-Et maintenant si vous pouviez nous expliquer cette histoire d'orgie... J'avoue que ça m'a rendu curieux. Dit Remus, changeant de sujet.

James protesta, « on en a rien à faire la vie d'Evans ».

-A d'autres ! Une histoire avec les mots Evans, orgie et prostituées ne peut que t'intéresser !

James sourit d'un air machiavélique. Je savais que ce genre de détails l'intéressait beaucoup, afin de pouvoir mettre mal à l'aise Lily plus tard.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est à elle de vous la raconter si elle a en...

-Cet été un ami à moi m'a demandé de lui prêter la maison pour une soirée, alors on est tous sortis pour lui laisser le champ libre. On croyait qu'il inviterait une copine ou quelque chose du genre, alors on lui a fait confiance. En fait, il a invité des copines.

-Non, plutôt des prostituées Joseph, si je me rappelle bien. Et quelques copains aussi. Corrigeais-je. De toutes les façons Joseph leur raconterai ...

-Oui, et ils ont fait une orgie géante ! C'était...grandiose. Je veux dire, ils faisaient l'amour à tous les étages, de la cave au toit, dans toutes les pièces, toutes les couloirs, tous les meubles, tous les placards... C'est Samir qui me l'a raconté Anna. Et Lily se trouvait dans le salon, en train de dormir. Ils ne l'ont pas vu au début, mais elle s'est réveillée et a crié très fort. Après, elle a essayé de rejoindre la porte mais entre les corps par terre et les gens qui lui courraient après pour la déshabiller... ça lui a pris une heure pour les semer et sortir de la maison par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Elle s'en est quand même sortie le tee-shirt déchiré et avec un suçon dans le cou.

-Evitez de lui en parler s'il vous plait.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondirent simultanément James et Remus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'allais pas m'inquiéter pour Remus mais pour James...

_Projets pour les 6 prochains mois._

Me remettre à la guitare.

Aller me faire refaire le visage préalablement défiguré par Lily Evans lorsque James lui a parlé d'un certain épisode de sa vie.

Eviter de grignoter trop de bonbons à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Apprendre à tenir ma langue.

Faire la paix avec ma tortue.

Je laissais là les garçons qui riaient encore de cette histoire et montait prendre ma douche.

ENFIN. Le chapitre est fini.

VIVE LA COMPOTE DE POMME ! (Qui est décidément la plus belle invention du monde juste après les seins en silicone qui flottent dans la piscine.)

Et VIVE CHOCOLATINE !


	3. Je n'ai besoin d personne sur ma Harl

Petit(e) Bronzé(e) Ave ! (Si t'as pas été à la plage, je t'aime quand même)

Aaaaaaaah la plaaaaaage ! Les concours de jeter d'algues, les châteaux de sable totalement liquides, les essais au surf à la seule heure de la journée où la mer est plate...

Oui je sais, les vacances c'est fini, c'est la rentrée… En même temps j'en avais un peu marre de cette oisiveté. Certes je me suis bien amusée mais le collège, avec ses hauts murs lui donnant l'air d'une prison, les surveillants élevés dans la stricte discipline militaire, les professeurs qui ont eut deux longs mois pour développer et cultiver leur sixième sens, celui du sadisme, et les réveils catastrophes à 6 heures du matin me manquent-Je dois être maso-

D'abord je tiens à passer un petit message à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

**Khansae** : Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta gentille review ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle t'a plue ! J'ai l'impression qu'on en est passées par les mêmes étapes, avec la compote de pomme... Enfin moi je soufflais plutôt dans le bol avec ma paille... Bref papa ne trouvait pas ça drôle quand le sofa en était aspergé.

J'ai juste changée d'adresse, vu que je n'arrivais plus du tout à accéder à ma boite. Cliques sur mon profil et envoie moi un mail avec ton adresse à ... attention... _send a message_ !

**Tchingtchong **: C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense, pour moi aussi si on me demande d'essayer de parler en chinois la première chose que je dirais serait « tchingtchong-**tchang** » (Le tchang est la marque de mon originalité)... très prévisible sur ce point donc. Continue à défendre la langue arabe dans ton lycée ! Toute la communauté arabe te soutient.

**Chocolatine** : Chère Chocolatine, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que, vu que j'ai séchée presque tous les cours d'espagnol, je ne saurais te traduire que « Anna est belle ». « Anna es bonita » donc (Mouahaha je m'en suis bien sortie, j'ai utilisée un logiciel...). Voilà, c'était ça pour ta récompense. Passons maintenant à autre chose, tu as bon goût ! Non seulement tu sembles aimer les Strokes, mais tu sembles aussi aimer la compote de pomme ! (Avec de la cannelle en plus... Miam... Et du miel aussi...) Ce qui est le comble de la succulence (à moins que tout cela n'est qu'été une basse manœuvre pour que gagner plus facilement une traduction de chez moi...)

**Camélia** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne se soit pas vues pendant l'été... Mais bon, on va se voir cette semaine obligatoirement non, vu que c'est la rentrée... Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai fait un tour sur ton blog et je trouve tes écrits sensationnels ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, je ne ferais que répéter ce que j'ai dit dans les commentaires. Et, oui, Malak m'avait déjà faite remarquer sur le petit anachronisme avec Dudley. Mais bon j'avais déjà écrit un bout et, ne regorgeant pas d'énergie ni de dynamisme je n'ai pas eu trop envie de tout recommencer (1 page). On a qu'à dire que ça fait un peu Univers Alternatif...

**Salma 1 : **Merci de ne rien révéler sur l'auteure ou ses écrits la prochaine fois.Je me casse pas le c à garder une once de mystère sur ma personne pour que tu viennes tout déballer (La preuve regardez mon profil, pas de nom, pas d'âge ou d'adresse, ou de nationalité, ou de descriptions physiques... je me suis super bien retenue !)

**Salma 2 qui se fait passer pour Omeima** **et qui croit que je ne l'ai pas reconnue : **Mais ça va pas de prendre la défense de mon cousin ? Je ne relèverais même pas la deuxième partie de ta phrase. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que t'as bien retenue tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire en ta présence pour le retranscrire dans la review... XD. Non je plaisante, merci que tu y ais fait un tour !

**Sousy** : Amine ! J'aurai peut-être du surveiller mon langage (ou plutôt celui de mes personnages) vu qu'une lectrice marocaine se trouve dans les rangs... : )

Et merci à **Noriane** et à **Mirage **!

Continuez de lire ma fic, et je vous enverrai bientôt des cadeaux ! (C'est une honte, j'ai besoin d'appâter le lecteur maintenant...)

Après deux mois de vacances à écrire ce seul et même chapitre, je peux dire qu'il est très long… Alors installez vous bien, prenez un jus d'orange et mettez de la bonne musique!

_**Chapitre 3. **_

**Je n'ai besoin de personne, sur ma Harley Davidson ! **

Je me regardai dans la grande glace de la salle de bain. Je me regardai et me rappelait ces temps où je ne pouvais pas me voir dans la glace sans m'être perchée sur une chaise. Avais-je été si petite que ça ? Maintenant, je mesurais dans le mètre 80. Mon Indice de masse corporelle se situe dans la normale, un nez pas vraiment petit et mignon mais plutôt (presque) droit et –très- moyen, des yeux … marrons clairs (faisons original n'est-ce pas ?), et des cheveux assez longs, noirs-roux et raides. Je m'aime bien comme je suis. Je ne suis pas belle mais je remercie le ciel chaque jour que ce ne soit pas pire. Je suis vraiment ravie de ne pas être née avec une quelconque excroissance ou avec un cuir chevelu incapable de produire des cheveux. Plus je m'imagine combien ça aurait pu être pire, plus je me sens satisfaite de ce que je suis. Même si, si je pouvais ressembler à l'avant-avant-dernière conquête de Sirius Black ... Mais elle, malheureusement, n'est pas très... maligne. Je remercie surtout le ciel d'avoir un QI de 136. Je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas être intelligente. Qui sait alors dans quelle maison j'aurais été… Pouffsouffle ? Horreur.

Revenons à un détail important, car, rassurez-vous, je ne commence pas à faire une description de mon être à chaque fois que je passe devant un miroir. Si je me suis égaré à ça, c'est pour m'assurer qu'à part mes cheveux, rien d'autre n'était dérangé.

Normalement, j'aimais mes cheveux mais normalement...

...ils n'étaient pas bleus.

Bleus. Bleus comme des schtroumfs. Bleus comme la glace au chewing-gum qu'on vendait au centre-ville. D'un bleu pétant, très criard.

Mon QI intellectuel très élevé _(L'auteure ayant viré le narrateur inconnu rappelle que ce n'est pas une raison de laisser cour à sa vanité.)_ me permit de savoir ce qui les avait rendu dans cet état.

Je prenais ma douche et vint le moment fatidique de mettre le shampoing. Notre petit Joseph, étant coquet, avait une ribambelle de shampoings à la multitude de parfums. Ce qui fait qu'en choisir un et un seul est très très dur. Je fis donc un concours du meilleur. D'abord je commençais par lire les étiquettes. Je prendrai le plus nourrissant, le plus naturel... C'est là que je remarquai un beau flacon à la forme très esthétique, et la paroi rouge translucide. Déjà la seule forme du flacon m'avait attiré. Je le prit et approchai l'étiquette de mon visage.

_Crinière divine_

_Potion revitalisante et lavante pour tout types de cheveux._

_A base d'épices et d'extraits de fruits, rend vos cheveux d'une brillance et d'une douceur pareille à une chevelure de vélane._

**PROPRIETE PRIVEE DE JOSEPH RKIK ! ATTENTION CHIEN MECHANT ! DANGER DE MORT DANS DES SOUFFRANCES ATROCES ET TERRIBLES SI DESOBEISANCE. C'EST LE MIEN ET PAS AU LECTEUR DE CES MOTS ! EN OUVRANT CE FLACON, LE COMPTE A REBOURS EST DEJA ENCLENCHE ET NE S'ARRETERA QU'EN MEME TEMPS QUE VOTRE CŒUR. SOYEZ PREVENUS. **

J'ôtai le bouchon du flacon sans problèmes. L'imbécile. Il avait cru son petit message tellement effrayant qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de le fermer avec un sort. Il faudrait que je revois avec lui son choix de produit de beauté d'ailleurs... ça devenait inquiétant...

Le bouchon à peine ôté qu'une délicieuse odeur vient me chatouiller les narines. Je parvins à distinguer quelques senteurs tel que le poivre, des fruits des bois, des agrumes, du gingembre, de safran et de je ne sais quoi encore...

Et Sire Joseph croyait que j'allais m'en priver ?

J'ai donc liquidé la moitié du flacon sur ma tête (je n'avais même pas fait exprès en plus, le flacon avait glissé de mes mains).

J'aurais du m'en douter.

Moi qui connaissais Rkik (Plus aucune familiarité entre moi et cet homme.) depuis dix-sept ans.

Moi qui me vantais de mon QI largement supérieur à la moyenne.

Moi qui avait immédiatement été répartie à Serdaigle.

J'avais foncé dans le piège tête baissée et n'avais rien vu venir.

Je n'étais pas tellement en colère à cause du changement de couleur de mes cheveux, non. Mais parce qu'il m'avait eu. Comme une débutante. Le bleu de mes cheveux témoignait de ma stupidité et de ma naïveté. Mon honneur était taché de ce bleu de défaite.

J'éclatai de rire. Ma tête était tellement... bizarre.

Pourtant, je devrais déjà préparer ma vengeance.

Mais je n'y pouvais rien, Joseph avait été imaginatif. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et dégringolai les escaliers en faillissent y laisser ma vie par trois fois. Je courus vers la salle à manger où ils devaient sûrement tous être et freinais si soudainement que je trébuchais et tombai sans délicatesse et avec beaucoup de bruit dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

Je venais de me rendre compte que le « tous » incluait désormais les Maraudeurs. Etre surprise par les grands maraudeurs avec une tête d'alien ne m'enchantait, à vrai dire, guère...

De toute façon, avec la chute que je venais de me taper, impossible de ne pas me remarquer. En plus, avec ma couleur de cheveux aussi lumineuse qu'un phare en une nuit sans nuages, j'étais impossible à rater.

-WAHAHAHAHAHA SHTROUMF ! TU T'ES FAITE AVOIIIR ! MOUAAAAAAAAAAARFF !

Démasquée. Je me demanderais toujours si Joseph avait réellement évolué intellectuellement depuis toutes ces années. J'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'était que physiquement. L'idiot ne m'aidait même pas. Il me connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il trouve toute sorte de galanterie inutile. Tiens, Lily avait terminée sa douche.

-Merlin ! Tes cheveux ! Ils sont...bizarres.

-MOUAHAHA ILS SONT BLEUS !

Remus m'aida à me relever en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Le pauvre fixait désespérément mes cheveux en essayant de se contenir. Mais moi-même je finis par éclater de rire et il pu laisser sortir le sien sans craindre de me blesser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe oooooooh...hum. HAHAHAHA !

Voilà que James aussi s'y mettait. Bien sur, les maraudeurs essayaient de rire le plus poliment possible, de peur de blesser mon amour-propre ou autre chose. En fait celui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie était mon meilleur ami, suivi de très près de Lily, qui donnait libre cours à son rire joyeux et sincère. Mais c'était loin de me gêner, je savais la situation drôle...

-Oh mon Dieu Anna, je te pensais plus maligne que ça... Hoqueta Joseph.

-C'est bon, j'avais même pas lue l'étiquette, j'en ai juste pris un au hasard... Faut croire que la chance n'était pas de mon côté.

-Mais oui c'est ça bien sur... Mauvaise perdante ! Il y en avait un aussi dans l'autre salle de bain… Nom de Dieu ça sentait le piège à plein nez ! Ajouta Lily.

-Quoi qu'il en soit tu peux être sur que je me vengerais Joseph. Assurais-je.

-C'est cool j'ai une copine avec les cheveux rouges et une autre avec les cheveux bleus.

-Joseph, je suis rousse, mes cheveux ne sont pas rouges… arrêtes avec cette histoire s'il te plait… Dit Lily en s'énervant un peu. Elle détestait qu'on dise qu'elle avait les cheveux rouges. Ca lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs… Malheureusement Joseph adorait la titiller sur ce sujet.

- Oh ça c'est toi qui le dit, mais je me rappelle que quand tu t'es présentée à ce…

- **Tais-toi** ! Fit-elle avec un regard appuyé…

-Evans n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'elle a les cheveux rouges ? Me demanda James innocemment.

- Evans déteste. Répondit Joseph à ma place.

-_Evans_ est **là**, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué !

- « Mademoiselle, votre chevelure correspondant… » Commença Joseph d'une voix snob avant que je lui passe un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui ordonnant de se taire… Aïïeuh !

-Joseph, tu n'es qu'un traitre. Fit Lily en piochant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et en sortant de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit une porte claquer.

-Elle toujours aussi susceptible ? Je veux dire... avec vous. Vous êtes quand même ses amis, non ?

- Oh non normalement elle n'est pas trop susceptible. Mais déjà cette blague sur la couleur de cheveux, elle la déteste. Pour une autre histoire. Et le fait qu'en plus tu sois là James, et que je la charrie devant toi elle n'a pas aimé.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été très subtils sur ce coup là. Fit Joseph, pas désolé du tout en échangeant un regard avec Remus pas désolé du tout aussi.

-Dites, si c'est pas trop demandé, c'est quoi l'histoire sur la couleur de ses cheveux...

Alors que Joseph s'apprêtait à répondre, je le coupai dans son élan :

-Désolé James, mais elle est assez furieuse comme ça. Et puis je crois qu'on a révélé assez de détails sur sa vie pour aujourd'hui. Ajoutais-je en souvenir de tout à l'heure.

-Exactement, il faudra donc attendre demain matin. Ajouta Joseph, ce qui fit pouffer les deux autres.

-Ouhouuu. Hamda .Dis-je.

**Note de l'auteure qui n'aime pas faire des asterixes**** en bas car elle sait combien c'est cht de se rendre à chaque fois jusqu'au bas de la page : ****Hamda****, en arabe dialectal, veut littéralement dire citronnée, dans le sens amer. Quand une blague est hamda elle est très mauvaise et donc ne fait pas rire. **

Il me fit une légère grimace de babouin.

-Va plutôt voir comment va ton amie…

-Mais c'est ce que j'allais faire…

Je lui fis un signe grossier et sorti de la cuisine. Elle était sûrement dans la chambre de jeux.

Mes soupçons étaient fondés. Je trouvais la porte fermée. Je collai mon oreille. Silence radio.

-Lily ouvre moi, je sais que t'es là !

Comme je m'y attendais, aucune réponse.

J'inspirai. Ce que j'allai faire, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais. Mais la pensée que les Maraudeurs étant ici, pouvaient tout découvrir me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

En vitesse, je prit ma baguette, lançais un « Almohora » sur la porte et la rangeais en moins de deux, non sans avoir jetée un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Je trouvais Lily avec soulagement, accoudée à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Elle ne se retourna pas quand je vins me mettre à côté d'elle.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie en dehors de Poudlard. C'est vrai, tu n'es majeure que dans un mois.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis une personne responsable. Alors j'en ai le droit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose... Fis-je avec un léger sourire.

Explication de Malum-est (L'auteure pense à arrêter de parler d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier. Ca fait affreusement snob. Puis l'auteure se dit finalement que non, elle aime ça de toutes les façons.) : Le ministère de la magie ne pouvant pas savoir **qui **a fait de la magie mais seulement **où** a été faite de la magie (Dixit Jk Rowling notre reine à nous tous) Anna ne risque rien. Ils croient sûrement que c'est Joseph qui en a fait, étant majeur. Si dans le tome 2, Harry a reçu un avertissement du ministère, c'est parce qu'il est le seul sorcier résident à 4 Privet Drive. Petite théorie trouvée sur le web que je partage entièrement.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me rendit mon sourire. Moi, ravie qu'elle ne soit plus en colère, mit affectueusement ma main dans son dos et lui plaquai un gros bisou sonore sur la joue. Son sourire s'élargit et ni elle ni moi ne dirent plus rien. On regardait en silence le quartier vivre paisiblement. Joseph vivait dans un secteur assez aisé, regroupant plusieurs villas. Devant chaque maison se trouvait une espèce de petit jardin. C'est là que les enfants jouaient.

Je préférai quand même les quartiers populaires. Je n'y vivais pas, mais y connaissait des gens, et adorait y passer le plus de temps possible. C'était la plupart du temps de simples maisons en, briques, ou des grands immeubles, avec ou sans jardins. Toujours est-il que ça grouillait d'animation et de bonne humeur. Déjà, il y avait plus d'enfants qui jouaient. Ca allaient des petites filles jouant avec leurs poupées en chiffons, aux plus grandes faisant des parties de volley-ball avec des garçons, des parties de football, plus masculines tout de même, ou encore des enfants recyclant et jouant avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Les femmes elles, leur taches ménagères terminées, s'asseyaient en rond pour discuter, alors que les hommes, ceux qui n'étaient pas au travail, faisaient des parties de dames ou d'échecs. La nuit, après le dîner, les enfants et les plus grands se réunissaient pour se raconter des histoires. La plupart du temps, il y en avait bien un qui ramenaient une « darbouka », un instrument à percussion oriental, et les gens se mettaient à chanter des chansons populaires. C'était cette atmosphère que j'aimais retrouver en venant chaque été. Malheureusement, dans les quartiers plus aisés, on ne retrouvait pas la même convivialité. A la rigueur, quelques gosses dans la rue, et bien sur des visites de familles, mais à peine les voisins se connaissaient.

_Cette convivialité est encore retrouvable de nos jours. Notamment dans les quartiers casablancais d'El Hank ou encore de Lala Meriem. Bien sur les habitations sont inconfortables mais, pour déjà y avoir passé quelques semaines, je peux assurer que l'ambiance est magnifique. Dans les bidonvilles aussi il parait, et même plus, mais je n'ai jamais pu y mettre les pieds. Question de sécurité, ce n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un autre quartier. Même moins à mon avis. Et les jours de fête, c'est magnifique : ) . Mais bon, pour des raisons que j'ignore, tous les quartiers populaires ne sont pas comme ça. Il y en a de très froids et d'assez dangereux. _

J'aurais aimé vivre dans un de ces quartiers. Défavorisés certes, mais les gens qui y étaient avaient le gêne de la débrouille dans les veines et s'en sortaient facilement. Parmi eux de grands docteurs et intellectuels. Ma nounou habitait dans un de ces quartiers, avec sa petite fille, Amina. Elles faisaient partie des personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde. Ma nounou, surnommée Lulu pour des raisons obscures quand j'étais haute comme trois pommes m'a élevée comme une mère. Quand j'étais petite, je croyais même que mon père avait deux femmes (non qu'il soit particulièrement affectueux avec elle... non non détrompez vous !) et que ma mère, c'était elle. Enfin, j'ai grandis, et je la considère toujours comme ça. Quand j'y pense, faut absolument que j'aille les voir ces vacances. Et ma petite sœur aussi.

Lily poussa un long et bruyant soupir, me coupant de mes projets.

-Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais supporter ce séjour.

-C'est simple, tu fais comme si James et Sirius n'étaient pas là...

-Oui, Sirius et James... Tu sais, je crois que c'était une belle connerie ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Il a suffit qu'il se désintéresse de moi et qu'il défende cette première année devant toute cette bande de Serpentards pour que je m'imagine l'aimer. Vraiment j'ai honte de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir une quelconque attirance envers cet imbécile congénital. Il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie, comme je pourrais avoir un autre sentiment que de la haine envers lui ? Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

-Tu en es vraiment sure ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu essaye de te ... Je cherchais le mot… te voiler la face ? J'ai l'impression que, après des années à le détester, se conduire autrement avec lui t'es encore difficile.

-Oh non, au contraire, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Potter est arrogant. Potter est idiot. Potter est énervant. Potter est un petit fauteur de troubles de merde. Bon, c'est vrai il a mûrit. Mais ça ne change pas qu'il est horriblement agaçant ! Il donne dans la provoc' gratuite et inutile, et moi je déteste ça… Je sens que s'il continue comme ça, je vais lui arracher les yeux. Oh non, les cheveux. Oui, les cheveux c'est beaucoup mieux...

Lily avait une lueur machiavélique et démoniaque dans les yeux. Elle me faisait en cet instant penser à une psychopathe. Décidemment il n'y avait que Potter pour lui faire perdre la boule comme ça. On était loin de la préfète en chef responsable.

-...Vu que c'est le fait qu'ils soient en bataille qui d'après toutes ces ... greluches (elle cracha le mot) le rend _diablement seexy_, je vais lui arracher chaque cheveux avec une pince à linge. Et je vais l'accrocher au mur et jouer aux fléchettes, comme ça bye bye son beau torse musclé... (Elle eut un sourire sadique, ce qui, ajouté à ses yeux exorbités me poussa à parler).

- Euh Lily... Il n'y a pas que lui de coupable dans l'affaire. Chaque fois que tu le vois tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui crier dessus...

- Il est… répugnant. Sa manière de réfléchir, de décider, d'agir, de parler, de rire… Tout simplement d'être. Ca me dégoûte. Et puis il me cherche !

-Et il te trouve très facilement ! Pour lui ça devient comme un jeu... Je crois même que ça l'amuse. Et toi tu fais exactement ce qu'il veut... Fis-je en sachant en titillant l'orgueil de Lily.

Elle n'aimait pas se laisser avoir. Peut-être qu'enfin maintenant on aura la paix... ils arrêteront de se chamailler et avec un peu de chance, se diront bonjour le matin avec le sourire...

Elle soupira :

- Je ne veux pas le laisser me marcher sur les pieds tu comprends ? C'est devenu comme une petite compétition… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je sois plus faible que lui ou autre chose…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille ? Proposais-je sans aucune once d'espoir.

-Potter ? Non, ce n'est pas une personne qu'on peut se mettre à ignorer du jour au lendemain. Il continuera de se moquer de moi et, je te l'ais dit, je ne peux pas le laisser parler. Tu imagines sinon ? Il se croira tout permis ce… bouffeur –CENSURE AU NOM DE LA DIGNITE HUMAINE-

-Lily tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu n'es pas obligée de te comporter comme une sauvage à chaque fois qu'il te taquine un peu !

-Ah parce que maintenant je suis une sauvage et que lui me taquine juste un peu ! On croirait entendre Remus ! Et bien sûr, c'est moi la méchante dans cette histoire !

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais la méchante, juste que tu t'emportais vite ! Tu perds vite ton calme Lily ! Je sais pas essaye …

- … de te contrôler Lily ça devient soulant à la fin !

On sursauta toutes les deux et nous retournâmes vers la porte.

-Vous aviez laissé la porte ouverte. Fit Remus. Au fait Anna, Joseph aimerait que tu l'aides à faire le déjeuner.

A ce que je voyais, il avait envie d'échanger quelques mots avec Lily. C'est donc pour ça que je répondis que je descendais. Avant de sortir j'échangeai un dernier sourire avec Lily.

Visiblement aussi, ils ne comptaient rien dire avant que je ne sorte de la pièce. Ce fut ainsi que mon chemin vers la sortie fut escorté d'un long silence. C'est que ce qu'ils allaient dire était assez important. Mais, Lily étant ma meilleure amie, elle n'avait rien à me cacher… non ? Rien qu'elle aurait pu avouer à Remus et qu'elle ne m'avouera pas à moi…

Je fermai la porte et traversai le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Avant de revenir sur mes pas… à pas de loups. Je collai l'oreille à la porte et me mit à écouter.

Narrateur inconnu THE COME-BACK : Anna, tu devrais avoir HONTE ! N'ont-ils pas le droit à un peu d'intimité ?

Anna : Ils sont tous les deux seuls enfermés dans une chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour qu'ils aient de « l'intimité » ? Et puis t'étais pas sensé être mort par hasard ?

Narrateur inconnu THE COME-BACK: JE SUIIIIS LE SURVIVAAANT!

Auteure soupire, soupire et re-soupire : Taisez-vous PAR MERLIN !

Narrateur inconnu THE COME-BACK : -sur l'air de la marseillaise- JE SUIS LE SURVIVAAAANT ! MON HEURE DE GLOIRE EST ARRIVEE ! JE TUEERAIS TOUS CES COOOOOCHONS ! AAAANNAAA EN PREMIER !

L'auteure vous demande de bien observer comme elle s'est cassée le postérieur pour trouver ces rimes. Puis l'auteure qui aimerait bien qu'on … avance un peu dans l'histoire prend par le col le narrateur inconnu THE COME-BACK qui hurle toujours en postillonnant gravement et l'enferme dans un placard. Puis elle ordonne à Anna qui crie victoire de bien vouloir continuer.

- …tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Tiens, je paris que tu as du dire la même chose à James ! Et que comme moi, il t'a répondu que c'était une question d'honneur, ou de principes… Bon sang on n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

- C'est quand même drôle… Fit Remus, déviant un peu du sujet.

- Quoi ?

- Ce doit être la personne que tu hais le plus mais pourtant vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Je ne veux pas te paraître désagréable envers ton meilleur ami mais … Oh mon dieu j'espère que je ne ressemblerais jamais à ce point-là à un singe. Fit Lily avec un léger ricanement.

-Oh Lily… Gronda Remus avec amusement.

- Je suis désolée Rem' mais tu n'arriveras à rien maintenant avec moi.

- Aucune petite promesse que tu arrêtes de t'énerver ?

- Pour que je m'arrête de m'énerver il faut qu'il arrête de me provoquer. Et pour ça il faut que tu lui parles, 'Mus.

Tiens d'abord Rem' et maintenant 'Mus. C'est qu'elle lui en donnait, des surnoms… Hey mais moi aussi je devrais en donner… A Joseph par exemple. Il avait déjà Jojo et mon petit Doxy en sucre mais ça ne suffisait pas.

-Bien bien, je lui en toucherais un mot. Mais ça ne marchera que si, tous les deux, vous faîtes plus d'efforts que ça, Lil's.

-Oui oui. S'il arrête j'arrête aussi.

-Promis ?

Lily sembla se remémorer quelque chose de beaucoup plus important d'un coup :

-Remus, et … ton problème de fourrure ?

Problème de fourrure ? J'avais déjà remarqué que Remus était assez poilu (mesdames, je n'ai vu que bras, jambes et… torse. Tenant à garder mes impressions confidentielles, je ne laisserai filtrer que le fait qu'il est pas mal –malgré sa pilosité qui ne me pose pas vraiment problème-. Je confesse quand même que Sirius en a un plus beau. Ex æquo avec Frank Longdubat – Le jury se composant seulement d'Alice et de moi, le jugement de l'une a été corrompu par l'amour et celui de l'autre par deux bierreaubeurre et une plume en sucre. Autant dire que Frank n'est pas là pour les mêmes raisons que les autres- James vient en 2ème place-) Mais je ne savais pas que c'était « un problème ».

-La dernière fois c'était il y a trois semaines. La prochaine est programmée pour le 3 Janvier.

Waaaaaaaaaa ! Est-ce qu'il devait s'épiler le corps mensuellement ou quoi ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que s'il ne le faisait pas il ressemblerait à un petit chimpanzé ? Mais… c'est bizarre ! Le pauvre devait vraiment souffrir de sa condition. C'est comme une femme que je connais qui a de la moustache. Ah non, les situations n'étaient pas comparables parce qu'elle exhibait fièrement ses poils (A quoi bon lui dire que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croit ce n'est PAS sexy ?). Non mais il ne fallait pas se moquer. Chacun ses défauts non ?

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On écoute aux portes maintenant ? Souffla une voix dans mon oreille, me faisant littéralement sauter de frayeur.

- Youssef ! (Joseph est l'équivalent arabe de Youssef. Mais ça ne le gêne pas que je l'appelle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Malheureusement. J'aurais pu l'appeler comme il le désirait le moins. ) Fais pas de bruit, j'écoute.

-Tu écouteras plus tard, j'ai besoin de toi à la cuisine pour l'instant.

-Mais, 'Jeeeeph, j'ai…

-Jeph ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

Et, tout en écoutant mes explications mêlées de protestations, il me traîna vers la cuisine. Apparemment il avait même réquisitionné James pour la cuisine. Il était en train de couper des pommes de terre en morceaux.

-Bon, je fais quoi ?

Il me mit un bol dans la main et m'ordonna :

-Tu prends ce qui a sur la table là-bas et tu haches bien tout ce qui mérite d'être haché. Faut qu'à la fin ça forme une sauce onctueuse et mousseuse.

-Bien chef ! Fis-je en m'asseyant sur le buffet en marbre où étaient disposés les ingrédients.

Bien. Hacher le céleri et bien le moudre. Génial, je sens que je vais bien me péter les bras aujourd'hui !

-Génial, je sens que je vais avoir une bonne odeur d'oignon aujourd'hui. Dit presque immédiatement James.

-Ouais c'est vrai, Joseph ne fait rien d'épuisant ! C'est une dictature !

-Chut, taisez-vous humbles serviteurs ! Vous troublez mon air de vos vaines paroles !

- Tu pourrais au moins nous aider avec un sort !

- Tu connais des sorts de cuisine toi ? Et puis tu crois que je vous appellerais si jamais la magie pouvait arranger mon affaire ?

- Argh… Engage des elfes de maison.

- VOUS êtes mes elfes de maison. Et puis c'est un quartier moldu ici hbiba j'te rappelle.

#hbiba veut dire chérie#

-Mais c'est discret un elfe de maison !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Joseph partit ouvrir.

-Ca doit sûrement être Sirius.

-Il était parti où ? Demandais-je à James.

- Il a fait la connaissance d'une fille ici.

- Qui ça ? Si c'est grâce à Joseph que vous la connaissez peut-être que je sais qui c'est.

-Elle s'appelle Samia Bou...Boubriss. Tu connais ?

Je faillis faire tomber mon assiette de surprise.

-Khadija Boubriss ? Depuis quand Sirius se tape des cerveaux ?

Je portai la main à la bouche, consciente que les mots que j'avais dit pouvaient être mal pris.

-Je veux dire que... cette fille-là n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui j'imaginai Sirius...

-Oh pas besoin de te justifier. Moi aussi elle me paraissait trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par Sirius. Faut croire que non. Confessa James avec un adorable sourire.

Mais...j'avais la curieuse impression que James essayer de faire ami-ami avec moi. Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe du genre « rapproche toi de ton ennemi pour mieux le vaincre ». Enfin quelque chose du style que James semble bien vouloir appliquer. Snif. Je me sens affreusement manipulée. Mais, foi de Anna, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je ne trahirai pas Lily. Jamais. Décidemment je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi Lily a repoussé James toutes ces années... certes il était immature mais... regardez son sourire ! On aurait envie d'avoir une photo de lui souriant dans sa poche. Et la sortir à chaque fois qu'on se sentait mal.

Non, je ne suis pas sous le charme mes amis. Je constate. Je suis seulement très bonne observatrice.

-Tout de même, ça ne va pas durer longtemps... La pauvre Samia est déjà faible sur un plan psychologique.

-Faible, qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? Fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais promis de ne pas révéler la vie de Lily que je devais commencer à déballer la vie de tous les autres.

-C'est que... sa plus grande peur dans la vie est de finir vieille fille. Chez elle c'est une phobie. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne, de peur que ça ne dure pas. Alors quand Sirius la larguera elle verra ses craintes confirmées, comme quoi elle n'est pas désirable et tout le tralala... A mon avis elle fera une dépression.

-A ce point là ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle était faible psychologiquement.

-J'essayerai de le convaincre de rompre... en douceur.

A ce moment là, un cri me parvint de l'entrée.

-ELLE EST LA ? ANNAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Cette voix...

Je poussai un cri aigu (je devrai avoir honte... voilà que je me met à ressembler à ces collégiennes hystériques dans les sitcoms américains) et jetai presque le bol sur la table –miracle il ne se cassa point–. - .

Je traversai la cuisine comme une flèche juste à temps pour recevoir dans mes bras...

GRAND CONCOURS INTERNATIONAL

Qui Anna recevra-t-elle dans ses bras ?

Son mari

Son épicier

Miss Univers 1920

Le facteur

... Khadija.

Khadija était une des personnes à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde. On s'est connues à la maternelle et depuis, on s'est plus quittées.

Khadija c'est celle avec qui j'ai passée les plus belles années de ma vie. Je n'imagine même pas mon existence sans elle. Je remercie le ciel de la connaître. C'est comme si on était chacune une moitié et qu'on se complétait... –Euh, essayons de ne pas sombrer dans le rose-. Enfin, c'est comme l'amour, en beaucoup plus beau et en plus fort parce que jamais ça ne se détruira. Ca s'appelle l'amitié. A mon avis, je suis à Khadija ce que James est à Sirius. En plus fort. Quand les gens nous voient ils croient souvent que nous sommes sœurs, malgré que nous n'ayons aucun trait commun.

-_Tu m'as manquée_ ! Dis-je en même temps qu'elle avant de rire de notre simultanéité parfaite.

-_Anna si tu savais combien de choses se sont passées ! Wa c'est classe tes cheveux ! Ca fait trop shtrouuuuumpf !_

-_C'était pas intentionnel en fait. Je me fuis juste faite piéger par Joseph. _

**Rappel de l'auteure : Les paroles en français en italique / en arabe en souligné / et en anglais en ... normal. Je rappelle aussi que le Maroc ayant été colonisé par de charmants français, la majorité de la population sait parler le français –enseigné dans toutes les écoles comme 2ème langue obligatoire- ou au moins baragouine quelques mots. Ah oui, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma tortue est attirée par mes orteils ? **

Je présentai rapidement James à Khadija:

- Khadija, je te présente James, le correspondant de Joseph. Il est avec moi à Poudlard. James je te présente Khadija, ma meilleure amie.

-Enchantée mademoiselle. Dit-il avec un parfait accent et un sourire irrésistible.

- Moi de même, je ne savais pas que des gens à Poudlard maîtrisaient le français aussi bien.

-Moi non plus. Fis-je, surprise.

- C'est mes parents qui ont voulu que je connaisse plusieurs langues. Je dois avouer que ça sert, si c'est pour pouvoir communiquer avec des filles comme vous. Lança James à Khadija.

Est-ce que James faisait du charme à ma copine ? Khadija paraissait flattée mais je vis qu'elle ne paraissait pas intéressée.

On entendit alors le rire ironique de Lily s'élever dans la cuisine. James fronça les sourcils. A son grand étonnement, Lily ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et alla directement saluer Khadija.

-Evans tu ne vois pas qu'on parlait ?

Elle ne tourna pas la tête mais je la sentis se crisper. Elle garda néanmoins le sourire et questionna Khadija sur sa sœur.

-Evans ! C'est malpoli ce que tu viens de faire là.

Elle respira et essaya de reprendre son calme. Son sourire avait plus l'air constipé qu'amical à présent.

- Que diraient tes parents s'ils voyaient comment l'éducation qu'ils t'ont inculpée est exploitée ?

Son sourire disparut et elle se retourna en un éclair.

-Parce que tu crois que tu crois que se vanter comme ça c'est de l'éducation ! C'est plus pathétique qu'autre chose Potter.

James s'apprêta à répondre avec colère mais sourit finalement d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ah c'est donc ça Evans... Tu ne comprends pas le français...

On s'engageait sur un terrain très très glissant... Je regardai Khadija qui elle-même regardait le couple d'un œil curieux...

-Je comprends très bien le français Potter. Ne nous prend pas tous pour des imbéciles...

Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'à moitié français... Lily n'avait jamais été douée pour les langues et si elle comprenait cette langue –euh... approximativement hein...- c'est parce qu'elle avait prise des cours. Elle avait beaucoup peinée pour ne finalement obtenir que... 15 au test final. Ca avait été un grand échec personnel.(Elle n'avait qu'à accepter notre plan de triche infaillible).

-Bien, alors dorénavant nous pourrons discuter seulement en français...

Je vis Lily rougir (Alléluia, pas de colère cette fois) et c'est là que me revinrent les images ayant bercée mon enfance... Vous savez ces beaux dessins animés avec des animaux qui parlent et qui vous apprennent qu'il faut toujours croire en ses rêves et que l'esprit de Noël est plus fort que tout ? Et bien en cet instant je me souviens qu'un tracteur jaune avait un jour dit à une moissonneuse-batteuse qu'il fallait toujours être là pour ses amis. Hors, en cet instant, il paraissait bien qu'elle allait se taper une belle petite honte… Il fallait donc que je la sorte de ce mauvais pas…

-JAMES VIENT NOUS AIDER S'IL TE PLAIT ! Cria alors la voix de Joseph du couloir, juste après la phrase de James...

-JE VIENS ! Fit-il en jetant néanmoins un regard amusé vers Lily qui à présent avait la bouche ouverte en « o ».

Quand il eut traversé la porte, Khadija, qui avait observée la scène sans rien dire depuis le début siffla :

-Wow… C'est lui James ?

-T'es bête Keke, il vient de se présenter…

-Non, je voulais dire LE James ! Il était pas sensé l'aimer et l'idolâtrer ?

Je lui fis vite le geste de se taire mais Lily n'avait rien entendu. Elle semblait plongée en une intense réflexion.

-Ils se détestent maintenant…

-Aah, il a changé d'avis ?

-Je crois… enfin je ne sais pas, je ne suis toujours pas legimens…

-Argh c'est dommage, c'est un vrai gentleman… et beau garçon aussi.

-Mange-le tant que tu y es ! Me moquais-je gentiment.

-Oooo, Anna… tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… C'est juste qu'ils formeraient un beau couple…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle était visiblement en train de réfléchir à la façon pour éviter l'apocalypse. Son front s'était plissé et ses yeux étaient dans le vague…

-Tu n'es pas la première à dire ça… Longtemps à Poudlard on a fait des suppositions sur ça… Mais pour l'instant, tu peux voir à quoi ressemble leur relation… Et encore, tu n'as rien vue. C'est assez cordial leur échange…

Le front de Lily se déplissa. Il semblait qu'elle ait eu une illumination.

-Les filles je vous laisse. J'ai une langue à apprendre.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Khadija me glissa :

- Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir, et il est très court…

Elle aurait du tenir sa langue car, la phrase à peine terminée, Lily se retourna vers nous et darda son regard sur nous :

-Ca, c'est la théorie la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue ! Je hais Hitler et Staline, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je suis secrètement amoureuse d'eux ?

-On a jamais parlé de toi Lily ! C'est toi qui vois des liens là où il n'y en a pas… Fit Khadija avec une bouillie d'ange.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un « J'ai pas le temps » avant de sortir de la cuisine (Nda : On dirait que c'est la seule pièce de la maison… tout s'y passe décidemment !).

-Elle doit vraiment être pressée, elle ne nous a rien dit. Remarquais-je. Normalement, quand il s'agit d'une quelconque relation avec Potter, elle se met tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux… Dis, pourquoi t'es passée ?

-Ah ba merci, je me sens drôlement la bienvenue ici !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-T'inquiètes, je sais ce que tu voulais dire… J'étais dans le coin alors je suis passée… On m'avait pas prévenue que t'étais venue !

-C'est-à-dire que c'était une surprise…

-J'aurais été au courant ?

-Ba oui… un jour ou l'autre oui…

Elle rit alors que j'affichai un sourire puis s'arrêta brusquement :

-Tu sais quoi Anna …

-Euh… non ?

-Tu te rappelles de Mehdi ?

Si je me rappelais de Mehdi ? Bien sûr que je me rappelais de ce mec ! Elle était sortie il y a quatre ans environ. Déjà là, je ne l'aimais pas. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Trop sûr de lui, et puis il l'avait trop fait languir avant de sortir avec elle. Pour moi, il la manipulait. Quand j'entendais leurs discussions téléphoniques…arrrghh… il la menait par le bout du nez ! J'avais refusé tout net de le rencontrer. Il l'avait laissée tombée le jour de leur anniversaire d'un mois. Elle en avait été très malheureuse, et la voir ainsi m'avait marquée. Depuis, je le détestais encore plus. Mais Khadija, à chaque fois que je parlais en mal de lui, le défendait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre…C'était à elle d'être le plus en colère contre lui non ?

-Et bien, je sors avec lui !

-QUOI ?

-Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais il a changé !

- Khadija je suis désolée mais NON NON ! Tu sais très bien de ce que je pense de lui…

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée Anna !

-J'en sais déjà assez de lui ! Khadija tu ne rappelles plus ce qui s'est passé ou quoi ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé ! On était jeunes et…

-..IL TE MANIPULE ! M'emportais-je. Je détestais voir ma meilleure amie, cette fille si forte, sous le contrôle de ce salop.

-MAIS TU NE LE CONNAIS MEME PAS ! TU NE L'AS JAMAIS VU !

- TU ES AVEUGLEE PAR L'APPARENCE QU'IL TE DONNE ! IL JOUE LA COMEDIE POUR MIEUX T'AVOIR !

-NOM DE DIEU ANNA TU NE L'AS VU QU'UNE SEULE FOIS DE TA VIE, ET ENCORE C'ETAIT EN PHOTO ! TU NE PEUX PAS LE JUGER COMME CA !

- MAIS IL SUFFIT DE TE VOIR TOI COMMENT TU ES ! COMPLETEMENT AFFAIBLIE !

Elle secoua la tête, un air malheureux sur le visage. Je n'éprouvais pas de la culpabilité, j'étais convaincue que ce que je disais, c'était pour son bien.

-Anna, ça c'est l'amour…

-C'est lui qui t'en as convaincue ? (Je n'ajoutai pas, « pour que tu puisses mieux lui obéir »)

-Anna, je suis sûre que si tu le rencontres tu changeras d'avis… Ca te dirais qu'on organise quelque chose pour cette semaine ?

-Je te l'avais déjà la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Il prendrait ça comme une marque de confiance de ta part.

-Anna j'en ai marre ! On tourne en rond là !

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et dit assez calmement :

-Tu sais quoi Anna, je crois simplement que tu es jalouse.

Choquée, je restai sans rien dire alors qu'elle quittait la maison en colère, sans même répondre aux au revoirs joyeux de Joseph.

Jalouse ?

Moi ?

De Mehdi ?

N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Reprenant mes esprits je me précipitai derrière elle et ouvris la porte de la maison. Malheureusement elle avait déjà disparue. Je rentrai à la maison, les yeux fixés sur le sol, me mordant la lèvre…

Serai-je vraiment jalouse de lui ?

Suis-je vraiment jalouse du petit copain de ma meilleure amie ?

POV de James Potter

Je n'étais pas dupe. Si Joseph m'avait appelé, c'était seulement et uniquement pour éviter que ça dégénère avec sa charmante copine. Il avait du nous entendre –difficile de faire semblant d'être sourd quand Evans criait comme ça- et s'était décidé à réagir.

J'ai bien compris qu'elle ne savait pas un mot de français. Mais elle soutient que si… Enfin, elle dit qu'elle peut le comprendre…

Ca pourrait être amusant de parler à Evans en français, et uniquement en français…

Oh et puis non tiens…

C'est qu'Evans pouvait être fatigante à tout le temps crier comme ça. Surtout après moi. Constamment derrière moi à hurler comme une harpie. Il suffit que je la taquine un peu pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. Ca peut être drôle mais à force c'est lassant… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'une pareille boule de nerfs. Ah oui, je me rappelles. Je n'avais pas encore ces nouvelles lunettes et je n'étais pas encore indemnisé bactériellement contre la cuisine de Sirius.

Cependant, je ne comprend quand même pas qu'elle perde autant son calme avec moi. Elle peut très bien ignorer une personne quand elle le veut. Elle me l'avait bien fait ces années où j'étais sous son charme.

_**Flash-back avec POV de … Quelqu'un que vous connaissez pas.**_

**Grande salle. Déjeuner. Lily assise en train de parler avec Alice. Potter qui vient derrière elle avec une guitare. Une guitare qui luit du sort qu'on lui a jetée pour qu'elle joue toute seule. Sirius Black qui a l'air de passer un bon moment. Remus qui regarde d'un air suspicieux James qui se racle la gorge. Peter qui fixe d'un air désespéré la table des Serdaigles où personne n'a encore touché aux steaks hachés. Sirius qui annonce dans un haut-parleur en parchemin le grand James Potter avec sa non moins célèbre guitare. Lily qui se tient déjà la tête entre les mains. James qui glisse nerveusement à Sirius que c'était sensé être un moment intime et que maintenant que toute la grande salle le regarde, il ne va pas réussir aussi bien. Sirius qui lui répond qu'il n'a rien à craindre avec sa guitare qui joue toute seule. James tout rouge et avec quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front qui ordonne à Sirius de se taire et qui annonce à Lily que cette chanson c'est lui qui l'a composé pour elle. Lily qui se ressert un peu de purée. James qui commence à chanter sur un air des Beatles de « Hey Jude » –enfin c'est sa guitare qui a décidée à la dernière minute, vu son air déstabilisé et l'éclat de rire de Sirius- :**

**Lily, Oh Lily,**

**Tes yeux sont des émeraudes,**

**Illuminant mon ciel gris,**

**Les soirs d'hivers, les soirs de pluie,**

**Quand je reviens de mon Quiddich**___Sirius qui passe décidément un très bon moment_

**Tout boueux, tout crotté, **_Remus qui éclate de rire, nombreux rires dans la salle vite calmés par des groupies sous-le-charme_

**Il me suffit de te regarder,**

**Lily Oh Liiiiiily,**

**Pour me sentir revitalisé,**

**OOOOOh ouiiiiiii, revitaliiiiiiiiiiiiiisé, **_Peter qui profite de l'inattention générale pour aller remplir son assiette de steaks à la table des Serdaigles-_

**Tu es ma vitamine C**

**Car comme elle, rousse comme des blééééééééés, ah non merde, rousse comme des… ecreviiiiiiiiisses ! **_James qui fronce les sourcils quand à la rime improbable et au sens du tout pendant que Lily qui n'en peut plus, a les larmes aux yeux mais se retient quand même._

**Alors quand je viens te demander,**

**De sortir aveEeEeEeEc moi,**

**Et que tu m'envois bouler-é-é**

**Je me sens maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal**

**Lily Oh Liiiiiily,**

**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! **

**James tombe sur le sol en faisant semblant de gratter sa guitare et termine la chanson. James qui demande à Lily de sortir avec lui, persuadé qu'après ça, elle ne pourra pas dire non. Applaudissements frénétiques des groupies et du directeur tous deux enchantées.**

**Silence sur le reste de la salle.**

**-Passe moi le sel Franck s'il te plait.**

**Franck qui passe le sel à Lily.**

Ou encore pour faire plus simple :

**Approche des Buses. Parc. Lily assise près du lac. James un peu plus loin qui répète ses dernières recommandations à Peter. Peter qui acquiesce en pensant aux friandises qu'il a laissé sans surveillance dans la salle commune. **

**James qui lui dit d'y aller. Peter qui s'enfonce dans l'eau du lac. Peter qui s'assure d'être dans les champs de vision de Lily avant de faire semblant de se noyer. Lily qui lève enfin les yeux de son livre pour le fixer d'un air curieux. Lily qui replonge ses yeux dans son livre dès qu'elle a entendu James annonçant à Peter de ne pas avoir peur et de se calmer. James qui enlève son tee-shirt et son pantalon en lorgnant sur Lily. James qui plonge et qui ramène à la nage un Peter poussant des petits couinements. James qui donne un petit coup à Peter pour qu'il récite qu'il lui sera éternellement reconnaissant et que, sans lui, il n'aurait plus jamais revu le soleil se lever. James qui répond d'un ton très modeste en s'ébouriffant ses cheveux que ce n'est rien et que maintenant, il a toute sa vie devant lui. Peter qui couine des remerciements et James qui jette un coup d'œil vers Lily. Lily qui est déjà loin vers le château.**

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Je me souviens à un moment donné que moi aussi j'avais pensé qu'en l'ignorant elle s'intéresserait à moi (enfin plutôt qu'elle tomberait immédiatement amoureuse de moi) –je sais que c'est idiot, j'ai même hésité à le faire au début mais, vous savez, les filles sont compliquées, alors tout ce qui est parfaitement illogique et absurde est parfaitement rationnel avec elles…-

_**Flash Back **_

**Pré-au-Lard. Lily assise à la terrasse du meilleur glacier du village avec ses amis. Les maraudeurs qui passent. Remus qui dit bonjour à Lily et fait un signe aux autres. James qui passe simplement devant eux en parlant avec Sirius. Sirius qui ne comprend rien et lui glisse que Lily est là. Lily qui soupire et s'attend déjà au pire. James qui hausse des épaules et qui fait comme si de rien n'était. Lily qui lève la d'abord suspicieusement la tête et puis, voyant que James s'est réellement éloigné sans rien lui dire, se lève en poussant un cri de victoire et en hurlant qu'elle est enfin libre. James qui l'entend et qui ressent un léger pincement au cœur. Finalement ça ne lui aura apporté qu'un petit plus de déception.**

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Enfin… c'est passé tout ça.

C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner non ?

**Point de Vue de… Joseph tiens.**

Mon dieu ce que ça peut crier une fille ! D'abord Lily, puis Anna et Khadija. Je crois qu'elles sont dotées d'une fonction automatique. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on pense à ériger un temple en mon honneur. Avec plein de vestales toutes nues qui dansent autour d'un totem vivant (devinez qui fait le totem… :-). Et un lac de chocolat aussi où on… C'est assez pour les fantasmes.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que je préfère ne pas choquer trop de gens en exposant tout ce qui peut se passer dans ma tête…

Et aussi parce que grâce à moi, James ne soupçonne pas que Lily est une véritable tâche en langues.

Bon, il a quand même deviné –ça se voit à son sourire- mais quand même, grâce à moi, il n'a pas pu la charrier sur ça plus longtemps.

Je laissais Remus et James en train d'essayer de voir ce qui clochait dans mon balai pour descendre dans l'entrée. Il me semblait que Khadija quittait la maison.

En effet, je la vis se précipiter vers la porte et sortir.

-BYE BYYYYYYE KHADIJAAA!

Elle ne devait pas m'avoir vu (je passe facilement inaperçu avec mon mètre 82). J'ouvris la porte mais, avant que j'ai pu poser un pas dehors, Anna la traversa en un éclair.

Visiblement elle cherchait à rattraper Khadija. C'est complètement idiot, elle avait déjà transplannée. Je lui fis remarquer mais elle ne m'entendit pas.

-Annaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sembla enfin me remarquer.

-Hey, je n'avais pas vu que t'étais là … Tu crois que je suis jalouse du petit ami de Khadija?

-Euh… hein ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu le serais ?

Je la rentrai avec moi dans la maison, en direction de la cuisine où la préparation du repas attendait toujours d'être terminée alors qu'elle me racontait :

-Tu sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle ressortait avec Mehdi… Tu sais bien, cette ordure de la pire espèce ? Ce salop de première ? Et bien, elle ressort avec lui… Bon d'accord j'ai mal réagis, pour elle c'est l'amour de sa vie et je me suis mis direct à le critiquer au lieu de me réjouir pour elle… Mais elle attendait quoi ? Que j'applaudisse ? Elle sait bien que je le considère comme un vil manipulateur… Enfin, on s'est disputé sur ça et après elle m'a accusée d'être jalouse de lui et elle s'est évaporée…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont aimer si je leur fais un tagine aux raisins pour le dîner? Ou c'est trop exotique ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds d'indignation.

-Quoiii ?

-Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- A mon avis, si tu ne le supportes pas c'est parce que, justement, elle l'aime autant. Tu as peur qu'il prenne une trop grande place pour elle, et qu'elle commence à plus l'aimer que toi. Déjà là, avant de le rencontrer tu ne l'aimais pas…

Que dieu bénisse les magazines dans la table de salle d'attente du dentiste.

-Euh… je ne l'ai jamais rencontré Joseph…

-Elle ne te l'a jamais présenté ?

-Ba, elle voulait bien. Elle a même insisté…

-Mais toi tu ne voulais pas… Mais qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? T'as bien rencontré Yousra ?

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur quand je prononçais son prénom. C'est comme si une part de mon esprit n'avait toujours pas accepté notre rupture… Le fait que j'allais tout devoir raconter à Anna et à Lily après allait juste jeter de l'acide sur la plaie.

-Joseph, je connaissais Yousra bien avant que vous sortiez ensemble… Et puis c'est une chic fille, elle. Mehdi est un manipulateur. Il n'arrête pas de faire son mal-aimé pour qu'elle lui fasse ses quatre volontés. Et ça m'agace qu'elle croie que c'est normal…

-Anna, tu n'as jamais pu voir comment ça se passait réellement entre eux. Vu que tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble. Tu devrais le rencontrer. Si ça trouve ça ne durera pas longtemps entre eux. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de gâcher votre amitié pour un rendez-vous.

On se tu subitement, les gars venaient de rentrer dans la cuisine, où on était arrivés entre-temps.

Retour au point de vue de Anna. Je ne peux décidément pas faire sans.

Question de l'auteure :

Est-ce que vous préférez Freddy Mercury les cheveux longs ou courts avec la moustache ?

-On dérange ? Fit poliment mais avec le sourire Remus.

-Euh… non non, on venait de terminer. Lui répondis-je en me remettant à moudre la sauce.

Joseph me regarda longuement, l'air de vouloir deviner si ce qu'il avait dit avait vraiment servi à quelque chose. Mais il fut rapidement déconcentré par James qui piochait dans le frigo.

-Jaaaaames ! Je prépare un merveilleux dîner !

-Oui mais ça tarde et moi j'ai faim !!

- Tu ne peux pas encore attendre une demi-heure ?

-Impossible, James est un véritable ventre sur pattes…

-Hey Remus !

-Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même il doit faire un effort considérable pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui se mange.

Lily entra dans la cuisine en jetant un regard méprisant à James qui lui renvoya un sourire… Joseph dit d'un air mystérieux et sage :

-Voilà la rousse qui se ramène ! Taisez-vous pauvres mortels ! La fin est proche pour qui a des lunettes !

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

Silence radio dans la cuisine.

Je jetai un lourd regard vers Joseph.

Un regard qui voulait très explicitement dire de dire n'importe quoi, du moment que la tension retombe.

Il faut croire que je n'étais pas douée. Il me passa le sel.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

Tiens, elle avait la même préoccupation que Remus, quelques temps plus tôt. Sauf que son ton était nettement moins amical. Et son sourire nettement plus inexistant.

Remus donna un coup de coude à James qui poussa un cri étouffant son oui.

-Mais pas du tout Lily, on venait juste de terminer. Repris Remus, recyclant mes propres mots.

-Ca me fait penser, j'ai….

La conversation reprit entre les garçons. Et Lily me sourit fièrement.

-Heu… Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Non, tu n'es pas sortie de la maison…

-Ca n'a rien à avoir avec ça… J'ai décidé d'être plus « relax » quand je suis dans la même pièce que James. Et de juste, laisser glisser… T'as vu ?

-Heu, honnêtement Lily, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je goûtai la sauce.

-Tu sais, quand tu…

Point de Vue de Lily

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils alors que Anna devenait toute rouge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle commençait à tousser comme une malade.

-De l'eau ! M'écriais-je en observant ma meilleure amie avec affolement s'étouffer avec de la sauce.

Joseph, lui, c'était un rire qu'il étouffait.

Ami indigne.

Remus remuait les placards pour trouver un verre et James contemplait Anna la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, sa canette de bière à la main.

Je devais sauver ma meilleure amie vous comprenez ?

J'arrachais donc la canette des mains des James le plus… délicatement que je pus – « EVANS mes cheveux !! »- et le fit avaler à Anna.

Pendant qu'elle se calmait et que Joseph faisait de même, Remus rangeait son verre en haussant des épaules.

-Merde Joseph c'est dégueulasse !

Je goûtai moi aussi.

Point de Vue de Anna

-Noooooooooooooooooon… Criais-je à Lily comme dans un film au ralenti, mais, trop tard, elle avait déjà goûté –franchement y a des sado-masos dans ce monde… elle m'avait bien vu sur le point de mourir il y a quelques secondes…-.

Elle lâcha le récipient qui se fracassa sur le sol alors qu'elle avalait le contenu de la canette de bière.

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? NOM DE DIEU MA CREME ANTI-RIDES !

Je détournai mon attention de Lily pour la fixer sur Joseph qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer le liquide sur le sol.

-UNE CREME ANTI-RIDES ?! UNE CREME ANTI RIDES ?! DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE JE ME PETE LES DOIGTS POUR TE FAIRE TA CREME DE VIEILLE ? Criais-je d'un ton presque paniqué et catastrophé.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Et maintenant tout est tombé ! Termina-t-il sur même ton.

-Mais t'es malade ? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? Mais ça ne va pas ?

J'étais folle à l'idée de savoir que depuis deux heures je m'acharnais au travail pour lui faire une crème anti-rides…

Jamais plus je ne rirai quand Malak me dirait que la seule différence entre un homme et une prison c'est que, dans cette dernière au moins, il y a des cellules grises.

-Anna, s'il te plaît… Si tu pouvais te taire… Je souffre déjà trop de ce gâchis…

-Oh, Joseph, ce n'est jamais que de la crème. Fit Lily.

Logiquement, j'arrachai la canette des mains de Lily et lui en jetai le contenu à la figure.

-AAANNAAAAAAAAA !

Quand je le vis me regarder avec colère, quelques bulles de sodas sur les cheveux et la chemise sûrement de grande marque se tachant de marron, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu être en paix avec moi-même avant de m'être défoulée.

-C'était de mon droit Joseph, tu ne …argh NON T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! ON ETAIT QUITTES MERDE !

Il avait directement pris le saladier où James avait épluché les pommes de terre et me l'avait versé sur la tête. Je n'imaginais même pas l'état actuel de mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas.

-Non, là on est quittes…

-VENGEANCE !

POV de Lily ! (Le point d'exclamation donne du punch à l'histoire)

Anna saisit alors un bol de mélasse et en lança le contenu au visage de Joseph, qui ne put malheureusement esquiver et se le reçut en un visqueux « sploutch » en pleine poire. Anna le poursuivant, il monta sur la table –sans aucune pensée pour le bol en porcelaine et les deux verres qui s'y trouvaient et vivaient alors les derniers instants de leur existence- et, dans une pitoyable reproduction du livre de la jungle, poussa un cri – de micro éléphant ? De cafard ? De rat en chaleur ?- puis fléchit ses jambes afin de sauter vers le salon, plus précisément sur le fauteuil légué par feu son arrière grande tante suédoise.

Avec un peu de chance, si mon meilleur ami avait eu un nombre raisonnable de neurones, il en resterait là.

Avec un peu de chance encore, si ma meilleure amie était plus civilisée et moins sauvage, elle en resterait là aussi.

Anna grimpa aussitôt sur la table et bondit sur le pauvre fauteuil de l'arrière grande tante Griselda. Elle atterit et, alors qu'elle tentait de recouvrir l'équilibre, se retourna juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras et lui plaqua les mains derrière le dos, puis il entreprit de la chatouiller –vu qu'aucun aliment n'était présent, il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait hein…- Enfin, pauvre Anna qui ne supportait pas les chatouillements…

Attendez, ce n'est rien sans les cris. Mais comme je ne suis pas forte en retranscription de bruits inhumains, je ne vais pas me risquer à ça.

Des gamins… De grands gamins de 17 ans tout de même.

-Hey les gars !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi mais ce fut Joseph qui attrapa la bouteille de soda lancée.

Et v'là qu'il lui renversai du coca dessus… Heureusement rien qui ressemble à un concours de t-shirts mouillés sur la plage, son pull était assez foncé.

-arghhhhhh…

Je poussai un cri de désespoir quand un morceau de tomate concentrée atterrit sur mon nouveau chandail.

-QUEL EST L'ANIMAL QUI A FAIT CA ?

Joseph étant poursuivi par une Anna au coca hors de la maison, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Je me retournai vers James qui leva les mains d'un air innocent.

-EVANS CE N'ETAIT PAS MOI ! S'écria James en s'effaçant la sauce Ketchup des cheveux –vu comment il s'y prenait on peut plus dire qu'il étalait bien sur toute la surface-.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas lui Lily ! Se moqua Remus.

POV de Anna

I've got the power.

Et oui, car en cet instant Joseph Rkik premier (et espérons-le tous, dernier) du nom était recroquevillé sur le sol, moi, fièrement debout sur son dos (le labourant de mes pieds par la même occasion) le noyant sous le contenu de ma bouteille de soda.

Le bruit d'un moteur me coupa dans mon attaque.

OH

MY

GOD

Mais qui était ce magnifique motard qui venait vers nous ?

Mais…comment ça se fait qu'il se soit garé juste devant notre garage ?

Nom de Dieu ce qu'il était sexy ! Il descendit de sa Harley (je sais reconnaître de la bonne moto quand j'en vois une…) avec une classe incroyable, enleva ses lunettes de soleil (NDA : bon, je sais que c'est pas très sécurisé, mais ça faisait mieux qu'un gros moche casque… et puis merde c'est un Maraudeur et les Maraudeurs beaux et canons aiment le risque !) et sa veste en cuir et desserra un peu son foulard.

Puis, il regarda dans notre direction et sourit. Il secoua un peu ses cheveux, pour qu'ils retombent sur ses yeux qui d'ici me semblaient noir mais que je savais bleu nuit, et se dirigea d'une marche assurée vers nous.

Car évidemment…

Qui d'autre que la sombre étoile ?

-Salut Sirius ! Fit joyeusement Joseph en profitant lâchement de mon moment… d'observation pour renverser la situation et me remplir la bouche de plus de soda que je ne pouvais en avaler.

-Salut ! Et qui est cette charmante jeune fille aux cheveux bleus que tu étouffes ?

Mon cerveau se mit à faire un bip-bip inquiétant… Charmante ? Il m'avait trouvée CHARMANTE ?

_Narrateur inconnu (ça remplace la conscience) : Espèce d'idiote, actuellement tu ressembles à une ermite qui aurait vécue une décennie dans une porcherie avec une perruque bleue. Tu ne comprends pas que ça ne peut être que de la politesse ?_

_Réponse à l'idiot de service : Justement espèce de débile mental, si comme ça il me trouve charmante, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il me verra en tenue de soirée…aaaah mode groupie enclenché : soupir de béatitude + sourire idiot + yeux adorateurs dans le vague. Auteure trop gentille pour en plus rajouter la bave _

-Celle-là ? C'est ma meilleure amie, Anna. Ses cheveux ne sont que momentanément bleus…

-Euh…enchanté Anna ! Fit-il avec un sourire magnifique qui me fit réaliser pourquoi toutes ces filles étaient dingues de lui… T'es sur qu'elle va bien ?

-Jj … eph ! Je…creveeer ! Essayais-je tant bien que mal de communiquer, les larmes me montant aux yeux alors que j'essayais de respirer.

-T'occupe, elle survivra…

-…LEV…TOI !

-Bon je vous laisse ! Je vais aller voir les gars !

-Je ne te conseillerai pas de rentrer dans la maison. Dit Joseph en me prenant par les pieds et en me traînant sur le ventre à travers le jardin.

-C'est…bon st …ooop !

Sirius fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif mais se dirigea quand même vers la maison.

-Hey ! Je vois que tout le monde s'amuse ici ! Nom d'une veracrasse ! James ! Mais c'est Evans ?!!!!!

Joseph me lâcha immédiatement et me tendit la main :

-Viens, va y avoir du spectacle !

-Ta (toussotement) main tu peux (toussotement) te la garder ! (Double toussotement)

- Anna ne fais pas ta chipie ! C'est toi qui as commencée en plus !

-Dégage je t'aime plus !

-Allez, enterrons la hache de guerre !

Je ne pris pas sa main (je savais qu'il allait me faire tomber…j'vous dis, tous ses coups tordus je les connaissais…) et me levai alors qu'il me faisait signe de me presser.

POV de narrateur inconnu et pacifiste (Narrateur inconnu number 1 : ça existe pas… de toute façon il sera bientôt plus pacifiste. Il recouvrira ses instincts meurtriers bien vite avec Anna)

Sirius était debout, à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine depuis plusieurs minutes et ne croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Comment Evans pouvait-elle se retrouver là ? Comment et pourquoi serait-elle au Maroc, de plus à Casablanca, de plus dans ce quartier et encore plus précisément dans cette maison ?

Hein, comment ?

Et, encore plus douteux, comment ce ferait-il qu'elle soit tenue tête en bas par Remus et que James soit en train d'écraser des tomates pour en faire couler le jus sous son chandail ?

Certes elle était de la tête aux pieds trempée de… disons les couleurs : marron clair, marron foncé, rouge pourpre, couleur jaune d'œuf et rose ( ?... Nda : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent dans cette barque ? ), et elle se retrouvait dans un endroit assez improbable mais il aurait reconnu cette tête rousse entre mille.

Lily stoppa net de rire quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius, la faisant reprendre ses esprits…

Avait-elle vraiment… rit avec Potter ?

S'était-elle vraiment… amusée avec lui ?

James quand à lui se débarrassa immédiatement des tomates qu'il avait dans ses mains… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Avait-il passé un bon moment avec Evans ? Un moment où ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ça se tient encore mais… un moment où tous les deux s'étaient amusés ensemble ? Le pire c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé sympathique pendant ces minutes… Elle lui avait sourit, ses yeux avait pétillés…

Heureusement rien de plus ne s'était passé.

Heureusement ce n'était qu'un petit moment d'égarement.

Il n'était quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour retomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Black… j'avais espéré que tu ne viennes pas. Fit Lily en se dégageant de l'emprise de Remus, retrouvant tout de suite sa froideur habituelle de quand elle était en compagnie des deux pires Maraudeurs.

Nom, décidemment, il n'allait pas retomber amoureux d'une iceberg pareil. Il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois.

**Retour POV de Anna**

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Dit lentement Sirius avec un air de totale incompréhension.

-Il se passe que… Commença James en cherchant ses mots.

-Lily et son amie, Anna, la fille aux cheveux bleu – rajouta Remus devant l'air d'incompréhension de Sirius qui capta aussitôt à la dernière mention – sont très amies avec Joseph. Et comme elles ne peuvent pas rester en Angleterre, elles sont venues passer leurs vacances chez lui…

-Toutes les vacances? S'étrangla Sirius.

- On a pas plus envie que toi de rester ici, Black. Sois sur qu'on profitera de la première occasion pour se tirer. Répliqua froidement...Lily bien sûr.

-On ? Répéta avec amusement Sirius. _On _avait pourtant l'air de bien s'amuser il y a quelques minutes…Et puis peut-être qu'Anna a envie de rester, elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi en un seul mouvement.

-Oh vous savez moi… j'ai des gens à voir ici de toutes les façons. Et ça ne se fera pas en un jour. Justifiais-je avec le plus de sincérité que mes cordes vocales pouvaient réunir dans un si cour délai.

Hou hou… je devais avoir trahis ma meilleure amie beaucoup trop de fois en une seule journée non ?

-Tu ne te demandes pas comment ça se fait que nous soyons précisément ici ? Demanda Remus.

-Le père de Joseph est ministre non ? Le « _hasard_ » a du faire le reste des choses… Fit-il avec un clin d'œil pour lui.

-Le hasard est contre nous dans ce cas-là… Siffla James entre ses dents.

-Pas autant que contre moi ! Se retourna Lily.

A sa (je ne dirais pas grande… c'est pas comme si les Maraudeurs se mettaient à poil et faisaient une chenille dans le quartier en slalomant entre les vieilles dames…) surprise, il leva les mains vers le ciel d'un air innocent, ne cherchant même pas à répliquer.

-Bon, je crois qu'on devrait se mettre à ranger la maison…

-Même moi ? J'ai même pas pu profiter de la bataille ! Protesta vivement Sirius.

- T'es tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Faut croire que t'es pas gâté par la vie mon vieux. Fit un James heureusement trop loin d'une quelconque groupie de Sirius pour risquer des représailles.

-Et puis on n'a plus rien à manger… Tout est par terre. Fis-je remarquer en fermant le frigo et en regardant le sol.

-J'ai une idée du tonnerre ! On à qu'à appeler les elfes de maison de mon père pendant qu'on ira faire les courses !

-QUOI ? Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était impossible vu que c'était un quartier moldu et que ce ne serait pas discret ?

-J'ai dis, j'ai dis… En fait c'est moins drôle à exploiter les elfes de maison.

Et c'était CA mon meilleur ami ? Mais il avait une notion de l'amitié erronée ou son cerveau était naturellement tordu ?

J'échangeai un regard empli de vengeance avec James. Comme une promesse silencieuse…

Remus éclata de rire, Lily faisait toujours la tête et Sirius essayait de comprendre…

-Je crois que vous devriez vous lavez un peu avant de sortir les gars… Fit Sirius en nous jaugeant.

Alors que James faisait semblant de sentir sous les aisselles et répliquait qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, j'assénais une claque derrière la tête de Joseph qui se tourna vers moi :

-Quoiiii ?

-Tu sais quoiiiii.

-Mais c'est quoi cette amie ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se fréquente Anna !

- Idiot, on n'a pas eu le choix…

-S'il n'avait pas eu nos mères qui nous ont obligées à nous côtoyer durant l'enfance, je t'aurais jamais parlée.

-A la rigueur si tu étais sympa ça aurait pu passer… Mais non, tu es cruel, sauvage et ton cerveau est tordu.

- Finalement on n'est pas si mal tombés que ça. Toi aussi tu es cruelle, sauvage et ton cerveau aussi est tordu.

-Et moi je sers à quoi ? Dit Lily qui s'était rapprochée de nous les bras croisés.

-Toi… Tu es malsaine…

-Quoi ? Si je suis préfète en chef ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Obsédée…

-MOI ?

-Lily ne cherche pas à te mentir. Tu sais très bien que quelques nuits, si on est obligés de te réveiller, c'est parce que tu nous empêches de terminer une existence chaste et paisible.

-Nom de Merlin elle fait des rêves érotiques ?! Demanda d'un air très intéressé Sirius.

-Euh…

-Et bien aïïïïeuuh ! Fit Joseph en se recevant une deuxième claque derrière le crâne.

-Non, c'est faux, Joseph dirait n'importe-quoi pour se rendre intéressant.

-Pourtant c'est naturel de faire ce genre de rêves Evans… Dit Potter d'un air docte.

-Peut-être bien, mais moi je n'en fais pas et je n'en ai jamais fais ! Toussotements suspects des deux meilleurs amis Oh et puis il est temps de prendre une douche tout le monde si on veut être au supermarché avant que tout ferme !

-A vos ordres Colonel ! Fit ironiquement Remus devant le ton qu'avait employée Lily.

-Qui va prendre sa douche en premier ? Demandais-je.

Joseph se frotta la nuque…

-Hum… Ouais… Y a que deux salles de bain.

-Je propose, par galanterie tout de même, que les filles s'en prennent une et que les mecs se prennent la deuxième. Dit Sirius…

-Par galanterie ? Mais c'est de la discrimination positive ! En faisant…

-Tais-toi, Joseph, s'il te plait, llah y rham bak elwalidine ! (Expression arabe)

-Bon d'accord, je douche avec les filles au premier, et les gars douchent au rez-de-chaussée.

-Voyeur. Chuchota Lily.

-Tu sais, on va faire vite, c'est pas la peine de déranger les filles… Dit Remus.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai envie de voir la tache de naissance de Anna de toutes les façons. Rassura-t-il.

-Quelle tâche de naissance ? Fis-je en fixant cet imbécile d'ami décidemment indigne en espérant qu'il en reste là.

- Non rien.

-Bien, si on veut pas y passer la journée je propose qu'on parte se doucher maintenant. Dit James.

-Allez-y les filles, je dois appeler mon père pour qu'il nous envoie des elfes de toutes le façons.

_Douche, avalement de shampoing en accompagnant Lily sur « I will survive », chasse de Joseph qui tenait à rentrer dans la salle de bain et en plus à nous montrer ses fesses qui étaient à son avis devenues plus fermes, Habillage, vaine tentative de Joseph de faire mettre à Lily une petite robe noire au décolleté plongeant, Joseph essayant d'enlever la robe noire en question que Lily avait réussit à l'aide d'un sort à lui faire mettre, transformation de mes soutiens-gorge en les soutiens-gorge de Lolo Ferrari parce que c'est pas drôle, étouffement de Jojo avec les soutiens en question et puis chasse à coup de pieds de la chambre parce qu'on voudrait bien s'habiller en paix. Retrouvailles des Maraudeurs en bas. Saut collectif dans la voiture-de-frimeur-décapotable de Joseph pour avoir les places de devant. Refus de Lily de s'asseoir à côté de James. Changement de place avec Sirius. Départ._

Je regardais le siège de devant, celui du passager, tant convoité, revenir à Lily. Joseph qui me connaissait, me promit que ce serai moi qui pourrai m'y asseoir au retour. Je me retrouvai derrière, serrée comme dans une boite de sardine (Mais quelle boite de sardine... !) entre Sirius et Remus (Oui oui, je surveille mes mains ne vous inquiétez pas !).

-Où on va ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah au supermarché. Répondit Sirius.

-C'est pas le bon chemin.

-Si c'est le bon. Protesta virulemment Joseph.

-Non, là on va droit hors de la ville.

-Qu'est-ce tu raconte ? Si on suit la corniche et qu'on tourne à côté du Sheraton, on va trouver la superette.

-Attends attends, de quelle superette tu parles... Ne me dis pas que c'est celle ou travaille Zouheir ??!! Réalisais-je avec effroi.

Il tourna vers moi son regard malicieux.

-NOOOOOON Joseph ! Arrêtes ça se fait pas ! C'est plus drôle, au début d'accord mais j'en ai marre !

-Mais tu lui manques !

-Joseph c'est bon le pauvre... Dit Lily.

-LE pauvre ? LA plus à blâmer dans cette histoire c'est MOI ! Criais-je peu soucieuse de faire une crise au milieu de la rue et devant les maraudeurs en plus.

-C'est pas la peine de crier ou d'avoir peur, on se marre toujours qu'on on y va !

-Oui mais j'ai des scrupules !

Il se détourna.

-Joseph !

Pas de réponse.

-Joooseph !

Il s'apprêta à tourner à gauche.

Je me mit debout et –avec classe et élégance… non je rigole, j'ai marché sur le pied de Remus (« désolée, désolée, désolée » « C'est rien » « Désolée, désolée ») et faillit tomber et écraser Sirius après le passage de la voiture sur un nid de poule (Point positif : il me prit la taille par les mains et m'aida à retrouver l'équilibre pour que je ne lui explose pas la tronche. PS : Vendre mon tee-shirt à une groupie) - réussit à passer la partie supérieur de mon corps devant et à saisir le volant.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE ? QU'EST-CE TU FAIS ?

-TOURNE AU COIN DE RUE !

-NON !

-SI !

-NON !

-SI !

-NOOOOOON !

Je me mis alors complètement devant et entreprit un bras de fer avec Jojo.

-HO HO HO ! Mais vous êtes malades ! Fit Lily en s'agrippant à la voiture qui zigzaguait, comme les Maraudeurs d'ailleurs –sauf qu'elle trouvait ça pas drôle, elle-. DONNEZ MOI CE VOLANT !

On se retourna en un seul mouvement vers elle :

-NON !

-SI !

-NON !

Soudain, la voiture stoppa et on se tut tous les trois.

On se retourna et vîmes Remus rangeant sa baguette.

-Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ? Demanda James.

-On allait droit dans un mur ! Argua Sirius.

Je lâchai le volant.

-Tu sais quoi, il vaut mieux qu'on parte à la superette à côté du centre aéré.

-Mais c'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure tête de mule !

-N'importe quoi, t'as juste dit que tu voulais pas aller à la superette où travaille Zouheir !

-Idiot si on ne part pas là-bas où on partirait d'autre ! On ne connaît pas d'autre superette !

-Si, moi je connais...

-C'est bon, conduit et tais-toi. Lançais-je d'un air morose en repassant derrière tant bien que mal.

Je retrouvai bien vite le sourire quand Jojo mit la radio. Je reconnus tout de suite la chanson, « Pictures of Lily », une implicite chanson des Who...

-Ah change ça, tu veux... Grogna Lily.

A la place, il entonna :

_I used to wake up in the __morning   
I used to feel so bad  
I got so sick of having sleepless nights  
I went and told my dad_

Avant, j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller dans le matin,

J'avais l'habitude de me sentir si mal,

Je devenais tellement malade de ces nuits blanches,

Et là, je suis partit en parler à mon père...

En gros, ça parlait d'un garçon qui n'arrivait pas à dormir... Jusqu'à ce que son père lui offre des posters d'une certaine Lily, à accrocher au-dessus de son lit. Depuis « Les photos de Lily rendent ma vie si belle, et résolvent mes problèmes d'enfant ... ». Il finit par tomber amoureux d'elle et quand il demande à son père où il peut la rencontrer, celui-ci lui répond qu'elle est morte en 1929... Il est abattu. Bref, belle chanson, traitant tout de même de masturbation.

J'adorai cette chanson... Je la fredonnai et me retournai vers Remus qui semblait aussi connaître les paroles...

-Remus tu connais cette chanson et tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? Dit Sirius d'un air scandalisé.

-Pourquoi je vous l'aurai dit ?

-Bah... parce que c'est une belle chanson ? Proposa innocemment James en échangeant un regard avec Sirius.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent passer à apprendre les paroles aux deux maraudeurs puis à passer en boucle la chanson –à la demande de Sirius et James (« Mon Dieu ces groupes moldus ont beaucoup d'inspiration, c'est fabuleux leurs chansons ! ») qui chantait en même temps et très fort-... Puis Joseph passa d'autres chansons de groupes moldus que Remus semblaient encore tous connaître –je connais peu de sangs mêlés qui s'intéressent plus au côté moldu que sorcier...- et même Lily chanta avec nous...

On était au beau milieu de « I heard it trough the grapevine» de Marvin Gaye, quand je remarquai le manège de la voiture devant nous.

-Mais il sait pas conduire ou quoi ?

-Putain ça doit sûrement être une femme qui conduit !

-Joseph, le fait d'avoir de la poitrine n'a rien à avoir avec notre conduite en voiture. Répliqua Lily.

-Wooooooooooow ! Fut notre cri collectif quand la voiture passa juste devant nous en une manœuvre houleuse.

Je ne supportai pas les chauffards.

-DOUBLE LE ! Criais-je en même temps que Lily et James.

-Accrochez-vous les mecs ! Dit Joseph avant de se crisper sur le volant et de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il fonça alors à pleine vitesse sur la voiture, comme s'il avait l'impression de rentrer dedans et, au premier choc entre les deux, il donna un grand coup de volant qui dit dériver la voiture vers la droite. Le plus important maintenant était de pouvoir passer à côté d'elle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile vu qu'elle roulait en plein milieu de la route. Il klaxonna si furieusement que la voiture, comme prenant peur, passa sur l'autre côté. Au moment de la doubler, on se tourna tous vers la voiture pour l'insulter.

-Chauffard !

-Bordel si on sait pas conduire on conduit pas !

-T'as les yeux enfoncés dans le c.. ou quoi ?

-Couille molle !

-Achète toi des lunettes abruti !

-Crétin !

-Apache ! Repasse ton permis !

Mais ceux qui crièrent le plus fort furent quand même moi et Joseph –l'habitude... normal – des insultes en arabe :

-HAYAWANE DIN MOK ! A WELD EL KHANEZ ! TAALEM TSOUGU AL KELB ! HMAR TFOU LLAH Y NAAL LI WELDK FHED DOUNIA! A ZAMEL! (Nda: Hi hi, j'peux dire ce que je veux… personne ne comprend!... hein ?)

-WAAA ! Fut ma dernière insulte (Nda : ce n'est pas un mot en arabe, c'est simplement un cri de terreur les enfants) avant de me baisser précipitamment.

Je venais de reconnaître ceux qui étaient dans la voiture, et, par merlin, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils ne m'eussent pas reconnus !

Alors que notre voiture passait devant, je criai :

-Joseph !

-Ha, je les ai doublés ou pas ? T'as vu ? T'as vu comment j'ai fait ?

-Joseph c'était la tante de Khadija !

-Tu veux dire la mère de Nour ? Dit Lily, effarée.

-Merde il y a un feu rouge !

On aurait encore pu le brûler, s'il n'y avait pas cette centaine de motards qui traversaient en sens inverse et qui n'avait pas l'air de ceux qui se laissaient facilement écraser.

-Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Fit Lily, paniquée.

-Qui c'est ?

- Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Répondis-je en cherchant une solution.

-Mais expliquez, on pourrait peut-être vous aider !

-Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faaaaaaaaaire ? Fit Joseph très apte à gérer les situations extrêmes.

-Je sais, Remus, lance un sort d'illusion à la voiture, qu'elle paraisse autre ! Cria Lily.

-Fais le toi-même Evans, Remus n'est pas à ta disposition. Dit dédaigneusement James.

-J'ai pas ma baguette le bigleux ! Et Remus ne s'est pas plaint que je sache !

-Taisez-vous ! Fit Joseph, nerveux... Sirius, prend vite ma place au volant.

Ils changèrent de place et Joseph prit place derrière, me tirant avec lui sous les sièges...

-Et moi je fais quoi ? Demanda Lily.

Il la tira elle aussi derrière et demanda au Maraudeurs de nous cacher. Remus jeta sa veste et James mit ses pieds sur Lily qui ne trouva pas le temps de riposter. La voiture s'était arrêtée. Les Maraudeurs firent comme s'ils parlaient entre eux, en jetant quelques sourires de temps en temps vers la voiture d'à côté. Ils étaient parfaitement calmes, et faisaient parfaitement comme si de rien n'était.

Quand à moi, j'étais plaquée en boule sous la veste de Remus avec mon imbécile de copain, à respirer l'odeur bien masculine de Remus... Mais bon, comme je n'avais aucune envie de tomber amoureuse de Remus et que, avec les yeux, c'était la première chose dont je tombais amoureuse chez un mec –même si je n'avais le béguin pour lui qu'au maximum une semaine, environ la période où lui me calculait …-, je me forçais à retenir ma respiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture redémarra et les Maraudeurs dirent que tout danger était écarté. Comme en plongée, on reparut à la surface et respirâmes l'air libre.

On repris nos places en silence et répondîmes aux question pressantes des garçons.

C'est la tante de ma meilleure amie. Expliquais-je.

Et... ? C'est tout ? Dit Sirius visiblement désappointé.

Et Lily est sortit avec son fils...

Oh c'était que pour deux jours !

Oui mais elle te considère presque comme sa belle-fille !

Et moi comme sa fille...En plus elle connaît personnellement mes parents. Dis-je.

Et moi elle me déteste parce qu'elle croit que j'ai une aventure avec Lily. Et qu'elle considère que Lily appartient à son fils.

Faut pas exagérer non plus...

Euh Lily, la dernière fois qu'on était chez elle elle t'a présentée aux invitées comme la fiancée de Nour et elle a demandée à rencontrer tes parents pour « officialiser ».

Elle rigolait...

Je regardai Joseph. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre sur les femmes marocaines.

Non, crois moi Lily, elle ne rigolait pas...

Vu leurs sourires, les Maraudeurs appréciaient l'histoire, et après quelques remarques, un silence tranquille s'installa.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, on arriva enfin devant la superette « Chez Star » et on descendit tous de la voiture.

-Chacun prend ce qu'il veut ! Dit Joseph. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, vu la situation de son père, et il adorait faire plaisir à ses hôtes… Et on se demande où passent les impôts ?

Je pris un chariot et, après avoir dit à Joseph de ne même pas penser à se mettre dans mon chariot pour que je le pousse. Je pris ma subsistance : du miel et de la compote de pomme. Deux énormes pots. Mon marché était terminé. Je flânais un peu entre les rayons et, quand je vis que tout le monde avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, on se dirigea vers la caisse. On paya en vitesse les courses en observant et commentant ce que chacun avait pris (« Remus... pourquoi t'as acheté du savon ? » « Tu crois pas qu'on va exploser avec tous ces chips Joseph ? » « Lily, t'aurai pu prendre un meilleur goût de glace que pistache, ça pue trop ! » « Limite un peu sur la bière Sirius, je suis connu dans le coin j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un débauché » « Anna tu aurais pu prendre un truc pour partager avec les autres, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu va tout garder pour toi ! » « James pourquoi t'as acheté des LEGUMES ? Ces trucs là ça ne s'achète pas quand on est encore jeune et beau ! » « Parce que toi tu va partager ta glace ? » «POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS C'EST POUR NETTOYER MA BAGUETTE SIRIUS !... à quoi veux-tu que ça serve d'autre… ? » « Joseph je t'en supplies pose cette poupée. Je sais c'est drôle de la déshabiller et de tordre ses membres mais tu as passé l'âge mon chéri. » « Je vais reprendre un autre pot de miel… on sait jamais. » « Je crois finalement que je vais prendre Barbie ET Marissa. » « … » « Hey ils ont des chewing-gum à la cannelle ! » ). Après avoir expliquée au pauvre vendeur qui me connaissait depuis ma plus tendre enfance (et ne m'avais jamais fait de réduction) et fixait mes cheveux d'un air épouvanté que ce n'était qu'un accident et que ça s'enlèverait, je rejoignis les autres dans la voiture, demandant tout de même si quelqu'un pouvait se proposer pour lancer un sort à mes cheveux. James se dévoua, mais vu que Sirius et lui n'étaient pas d'accord pour le meilleur sort de métamorphose pour cela, je demandai tout naturellement à Remus.

Joseph mit les mains sur le volant, la clé dans le contact… Mais ne démarra pas.

-On va où ?

On se regarda entre nous…

-C'est quand même vous qui connaissez ce pays. Dit Remus.

-On a qu'à aller au « Feuillet ». Proposa Lily.

-Nooooooooooooooon ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- On peut savoir pourquoi, Potter ?

- J'y suis jamais allé mais ça doit sûrement être une bibliothèque ou un lieu paumé.

Sirius donna une grande tape dans le dos de James et Lily le transperça du regard.

-C'est un très bon restaurant en fait… Défendis-je.

**Intrusion de l'auteure : je crois que je vais commencer à sauter des petits trucs parce que là, j'en suis à 30 pages World et c'est pas terminé… **

**Merci de votre compréhension suite à ce dérangement, passez une bonne fin de lecture (à dire sur un ton d'hôtesse de l'air). **

Après un repas difficile (La relation Lily et James n'ayant pas évoluée positivement au cours de ces dernières heures, et ceux-ci venant de passer plus de temps ensemble que toutes les autres fois réunis et multipliées par deux –si on ne compte pas les cours, repas à la grande salle etc.- ça a du être une épreuve dans leur relation) qui s'est finalement déroulé au « Feuillet », on retourna à la maison. Sirius et James sortirent immédiatement –ils avaient déjà rencontré des filles…- et Joseph sortit avec Remus pour lui montrer la mosquée Hassan II. Ils nous laissèrent alors quartier libre, avec les elfes (« Attention Anna surtout ne les viole pas ! »)…

On passa une après midi très mouvementé et fort en action… Après une heure passée à traîner dans les pattes des elfes, on décida de faire le dîner. Ou plutôt d'aider les elfes. Finalement les autres rentrèrent et le dîner sensé être un beau tagine de poulet aux raisins et un couscous fut un véritable fiasco. Enfin le tagine fut réussi, mais je venais de faire tomber le couscous par terre et essayait de tout ramasser pendant que Lily courrait après les elfes en leur disant que ce n'était pas leur faute, ceux-ci courrant dans tous les sens en se tenant la tête entre les mains, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se la taper contre un meuble et un mur. L'arrivée de Joseph fut la bienvenue, il calma les elfes et les renvoya chez son père, les remerciant de tout ce qu'ils avaient rangé et mit un paquet de spaghettis dans l'eau. On mit la table et, au moment où on n'attendait plus les Maraudeurs pour manger, ceux-ci arrivèrent avec une petite surprise.

Samia Boubriss. Une des plus brillantes filles que je connaisse.

Je dois dire que cette soirée là, j'ai été très peinée de voir à quel point une fille pouvait changer et devenir quelqu'un d'autre juste pour sortir avec un beau gars. Et ce n'est pas positif du tout. Elle était devenue… si peu naturelle ! Tout ce qui faisait son charme avant, elle semblait l'avoir troquée contre une méthode plus directe et vulgaire. Tout cela par dépit j'imagine…

Surtout de sa part, ça me choquait et me désolait. Je me demande ce qu'elle deviendra quand Sirius la plaquera.

DoraBaboucheSacADosCarteChipperArrêtesDeChipperDoraBaboucheSacADosCarteChipperArrêtesDeChipper

Je sais oui je sais, assez bref comme fin mais OUF J'AI ENFIN TERMINEE ! Je n'en voyais même plus le bout ! En tout 31 pages ! Alors je tiens vraiment, vraiment à remercier ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin. Merci. 

Vive... (Omeima Potter ?)

Non. En fait Si (C'est que je t'adore, même si tu fais une fixation sur le cuir chevelu d'un chanteur bizarre -dans le mauvais mauvais sens-). Mais, plus :

Vive les lecteurs très très gentils et très très beaux et très très intelligents parce qu'ils ont laissé une petite review. Ils sont génialo-magnifiques, vraiment. Je les adooooooore ! 

Narrateur inconnu : Moi aussi. 


End file.
